


Kuolevassa kesässä

by toivomusluu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Love, Gender Roles, Suomi | Finnish, Tragedy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Kesällä 1899 juuri Tylypahkasta valmistunut Alba Dumbledore valmistautuu lähtemään maailmanympärysmatkalle parhaan ystävänsä kanssa ja sen jälkeen valloittamaan akateemiset piirit, kun tragedia äkkiä iskee, jättäen Alban vastuuseen kahdesta nuoremmasta sisaruksesta ja jumiin pikkukylän ikeeseen. Alban tuskaillessa tulevaisuutta pelkkänä mitättömyytenä ja erityisesti naiselle annettujen vaihtoehtojen vähyyttä, kohtalo heittää hänet yhteen Godrickin Notkon pahamaineisimmaksi tulokkaaksi mainostetun Gerda Grindelwaldin kanssa.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_sanokaa minun sanoneen: meistä puhutaan kauan_

  
_\- Sappho_  


  
  
  
“Elphias,” Alba huokaisi, ujuttautuen istumaan sängylle kahden avonaisen matka-arkun väliin, “haluamatta nyt yhtään vähätellä sitä merkittävää roolia, joka pukeutumisella eittämättä on maailmanvalloituksessa, niin –”  
  
”- niin kaksi arkkua on liikaa”, Elphias sanoi. Tämän siniset silmät poukkoilivat hermostuneesti Alban rinnalla olevien arkkujen väliä, kunnes otsalle ilmestyi epävarmuudesta kielivä kurttu. ”Se on liikaa, eikö?”  
  
Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut heti, Alba poimi vasemmanpuoleisesta arkusta esiin haiskunnahkaiset rukkaset. ”Me olemme menossa Välimerelle”, hän virkkoi soinnittomasti.  
  
”Siellä voi kuulemma puhaltaa iltaisin ikävä viima mereltä!” Elphias puolustautui.  
  
Alba penkoi hieman lisää. ”Onko tässä rasiassa oikeasti viisi paria kalvosimia?”  
  
”Taskuvarkaat”, Elphias inahti vaimeasti.  
  
”Entä tämä?”  
  
”Uimiseen!”  
  
”Ethän sinä osaa edes uida!”  
  
Suivaantuneena Elphias paukautti toisen arkunkannen kiinni niin, että Alba ehti hädin tuskin kiskaista kätensä ajoissa pois välistä. Sama toimenpide toistui myös toisen arkun kohdalla, joskin huomattavasti kontrolloidummin, Elphiaksen jo itsensä näyttäessä hieman häpeilevältä omasta käytöksestään. ”En minä silti ymmärrä miten sinun onnistui pakata noin vähän”, tämä mumisi.  
  
Alba vilkaisi omalla sängyllään lepäävää yksinäistä arkkua, joka olisi kooltaan mahtunut kummankin Elphiaksen hirvityksien nieluun. Hän kohautti harteitaan. ”Ostan sitten matkan varrelta lisää vaatteita jos loppuvat.”  
  
Hän jätti mainitsematta, että kaapujen sijaan suurimman osan tilasta laukussa veivät tälläkin hetkellä kirjat ja muistiinpanovälineet, ja että nurkassa nököttävän hatturasiankin hän oli täyttänyt erinäisillä liemiputeleilla. Elphias oli vaatinut että he tällä matkalla keskittyisivät ensisijaisesti nauttimaan paikallisista nähtävyyksistä ja kulttuurista, eikä Alballa ollut sen kirkassilmäisen katseen edessä kanttia kertoa, että hänellä oli parhaillaan tekeillä uusi artikkeli Muodonmuutosten Aikakausiin jonka hän oli luvannut toimittaa ennen kesän loppua. Aihe oli ollut arka siitä parin vuoden takaisesta tapauksesta asti, kun kyseinen lehti oli hylännyt Elphiaksen lähettämän artikkelin, mutta julkaissut keskiaukeamalla Alban lajienvälisiä muodonmuutoksia käsittelevän teesin, jonka hän oli alun perin postittanut vain rohkaistakseen ystäväänsä lähettämään omansa. Sittemmin Alban kirjoituksia oltiin julkaistu lehdessä jo neljästi – saavutus, joka eittämättä kalpeni hänen muiden meriittiensä rinnalla, mutta jonka ansiosta hän oli nykyään säännöllisessä kirjeyhteydessä useiden nimekkäiden taikadosenttien kanssa ja kävi satunnaisesti teellä naapurissa asuvan taikahistoroitsija Bathilda Bagshotin luona.  
  
Elphias näpersi arkkunsa lukkoa, eikä katsonut häntä silmiin sanoessaan, ”Noh, niin, kaikki meistä eivät ole yhtä vaivattomasti valloittavia kuin sinä.”  
  
Alba pusersi vastaukseksi tyynen hymyn, vaikka sisäisesti hänen tekikin mieli huokaista raskaasti. Vastaavanlaiset kevyen imartelevat ilmaisut olivat alkaneet ilmestyä varkain Elphiaksen sanavarastoon kuluneen kevään aikana, muuttuen tasaista tahtia aina vain ilmiselvemmiksi sitä uutterammin mitä Alba yritti niitä olla huomaamatta.  
  
Toisinaan hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta sitä, kuinka paljon helpompaa kaikki olisi mikäli hän vain yksi päivä huomaisi rakastuneensa Elphiakseen. He olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä aina Tylypahkan ensimmäisestä päivästä asti, jolloin Alba ainoana rohkelikkona oli suostunut istumaan lohikäärmerokon jälkimerkkejä ihollaan vielä kantavan ja siksi kevyesti vihertävän Elphiaksen vieressä, ja Elphias oli ollut kyseisestä laupeudesta liian pökertynyt tajutakseen nyt vielä vuosiakaan myöhemmin, ettei kukaan ollut myöskään ollut halukas istumaan sen kopean tytön kanssa, jonka jästejä vihaava hullu isä oli vain vuotta aiemmin tuomittu Azkabaniin.  
  
Olosuhteet odottamattomien tunteiden heräämiselle olivat eittämättä otolliset; kaksi koko kouluikänsä tuntenutta ihmistä lähtevät yhdessä valmistumista juhlistavalle maailmanympärysmatkalle ja näkevät toisensa uudessa valossa. Ehkä jollakin päiväretkellä Kreikan nähtävyyksille hän itse havahtuu muinaisten temppeleiden raunioiden keskellä siihen, että Elphiaksen ennen niin valkea iho on saanut pintaansa vetoavan rusketuksen, jota pitkin tämän päässä keikkuvan fetsin alta puskevat hikipisarat nyt vangitsevasti juoksevat. Viikkoa myöhemmin he antautuvat toisilleen jonkin espanjalaisen ruusutarhan syleilyssä, ja  - koska Rooma on rakkauden kaupunki - he karkaavat siellä salaa vihille, ideasta yhtä viehättyneinä kuin kaksi boheemia akateemikkoa vain kykenevät olemaan, tiedostaen kuitenkin molemmat salaa kuinka syksyllä tapahtuvan paluun myötä vietettäisiin vanhoillisten sukulaisten mieliksi vielä ne perinteisetkin häät. Heidän onnellinen loppuelämänsä kuluu akateemisia saavutuksia keräten ja niitä joviaalin ihastelevasti vertaillen, kinastellen leppoisasti siitä, kumman vuoro olikaan puhua seuraavassa hyväntekeväisyystapahtumassa jonne heidät jälleen on kutsuttu.  
  
Luonnollisesti vielä kaikkea tätäkin helpompaa olisi, mikäli Elphias lakkaisi haikailemasta hänen peräänsä. Se syy, miksi Alba koki että heidän ystävyytensä oli säilynyt niin täydellisenä tähän päivään asti, oli se, kuinka he kumpikin olivat tietoisia siitä yhteishyödyllisestä roolista jota se näytteli heidän elämässään. Se, että kaikki heidän lähiperheestään heitä opettaneisiin professoreihin asti olettivat heidän ennen pitkään päätyvän avioon, säästi heidät kummatkin tietyiltä kiusallisilta lisäkysymyksiltä – kysymyksiltä, joita he eivät olleet tähän mennessä esittäneet edes toisilleen, mutta joihin Alba uskoi vastauksen tulleen selväksi sinä iltana heidän viidentenä kouluvuotenaan, kun he ensimmäistä kertaa joivat itsensä salaa humalaan Elphiaksen isän tuliviskillä Dogejen uudenvuodenjuhlissa, Alba antoi Elphiakselle luvan pujottaa kätensä hänen mekkonsa miehustan sisään, ja hetken vaivaantuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Elphias – hikisennahka kämmen vasten hänen vasenta rintaansa - oli hämmentyneesti tiedustellut, oliko kyseisen kontaktin kenties tarkoitus tuntua joltain.  
  
Samaisen illan jälkeen he olivat vaipuneet onnelliseen harmoniaan, missä he olivat yhtä läheisiä kuin suurin osa seurustelevista pareista, mainitsematta kuitenkaan enää koskaan sanallakaan kyseistä tapahtumaa saati mitään sen herättämiä tajuamisia.  
  
Mutta nyt kevätlukukauden aikana Elphias tuntui saaneen jostakin päähänsä horjuttaa tätä hyväksi havaittua järjestelyä tavalla, joka oli ajanut hänen kärsivällisyytensä murtumispisteeseen asti. Elphias odotti että Kreikan oliivilehtojen huuma saisi Alban vaipumaan hänen käsivarsilleen; Alba puolestaan yritti kuumeisesti löytää korrektia tapaa ilmaista, että hänen mielestään Elphiaksen oli jo korkea aika hyväksyä muuttumattomat tosiasiat ja tehdä kyseinen vaipuminen jonkin paikallisen adoniksen kanssa.  
  
Ikkunalta samassa kuuluva kevyt nakutus tarjosi tervetulleen keskeytyksen venyneeseen hiljaisuuteen. Elphias riensi päästämään lasin takana huhuilevaa pöllöä sisään, samalla kun Alba nakkasi oman laukkunsa auki, pohtien, ehtisikö hänen livahtaa Viistokujalle ostamaan vielä sen viidennenkin riimukirjan.  
  
Elphias sai ennen pitkään kirjeen käsiinsä ja kääntyi sitä pidellen takaisin huoneen puoleen, tuijottaen epäilemättä kuoren päälle raapustettua osoitetta. ”Unohditko sinä sittenkin jotain kotiin?”  
  
Alba kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Kuinka niin?”  
  
”Tämä on sinun veljeltäsi.”  
  
Koska he olivat tunteneet toisensa lähes vuosikymmenen, Albaa ei lainkaan hämmentänyt se että tässä vaiheessa Elphias tunnisti jo Abenkin vähintäänkin uniikit harakanvarpaat. ”Avaa pois”, hän kehotti, ottaen huomioon että hänellä oli juuri kädet täynnä laukusta poimittuja kirjoja. ”Abe on kuitenkin vain tajunnut että unohti pyytää minua tuomaan tuliaisina litratolkulla alkoholia.”  
  
Elphiaksen kasvoilla käväisi lähes surkuhupaisa ilme, tämän selkeästi osaamatta päättää, tulisiko kyseiselle pyynnölle nauraa vai sitä syvästi paheksua; Alba tiesi tämän itse kuuluvan siihen koulukuntaan, joka piti viiniä viisasten juomana ja otti täten muiden humalapäissä tehdyt törttöilyt henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena.  
  
Alba keskittyi taa silmäilemään matkatavaroitaan, kun Elphias alkoi lukea, _”’Alba, mitä pikemmin pääset tulemaan, sen parempi. On tapahtunut onnettomuus. Äiti –’”_  
  
Elphiaksen ääni katkesi äkillisesti, mutta siinä vaiheessa Alba tuskin enää kuunteli. Hän ei itse asiassa ollut enää lainkaan varma siitä, kulkiko hänen hengityksensä tai takoiko hänen sydämensä edelleen, niin kaukaiseksi ja vaimeaksi oli kaikki maailmassa äkisti muuttunut.  
  
Hitaasti, kuin toivoen että pitkittämällä tätä yksinkertaista liikettä hänen onnistuisi lykätä vääjäämätöntä, hän kääntyi kohtaamaan Elphiaksen katseen.  
  
Oli kesäkuu 1899, ja uusi vuosisata häämötti vain kuuden hassun kuukauden päässä, lupauksien ja odotuksien ihmeellinen maailma aivan sormien ulottuvilla; mutta Elphiaksen nyt katsoessa häntä surullisilla silmillään Alba ymmärsi, että maailmanmatkat ja taikayliopistot luentosaleineen, Suuret Kirjastot ja alkemiaretriitit Marokossa, kaikki se mitä varten hän oli yötä päivää viimeiset seitsemän vuotta raatanut, oli häneltä tässä hetkessä riistetty; että tästä hetkestä alkaen hän ei enää olisikaan tunnustettu tulevaisuudenlupaus, vaan unholaan vaipuva huoltaja sille mitä hänen rikkinäisestä perheestään oli jäljellä.

  
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin, katsoessaan kuinka heidän äitinsä arkkua laskettiin maahan, Alba vältteli sisarustensa silmiä, peläten sitä että jompikumpi ilmiantaisi hänet hänen surunsa valheellisuudesta. Sillä hetkellä hän kykeni miettimään vain sitä, kuinka yhtä hyvin hän voisi laskeutua samaan hautaan, niin varmasti hänen elämänsä sellaisena kuin sen oli tarkoitus olla, oli yhtälailla ohi.

  
  
*

  
  
”Olen hirvittävän pahoillani äidistäsi, kultaseni.” Alba tuli tietoiseksi ryppyisistä sormista, jotka puristivat hänen käsivarttaan; Cyneburga Poken, paikallisen noitainyhdistyksen puheenjohtajan, kasvoille oli soviteltu myötätuntoiseksi tarkoitettu ilme. ”Bathilda kertoi että sinulla oli syksyksi stipendi – minnekä se nyt olikaan?”  
  
”Kairoon”, Alba ilmoitti jäykästi, ja vastusti halua survoa kahvilusikkansa naisen sieraimeen.  
  
Käynnissä olivat Bathildan kotonaan järjestämät perinteiset kesäjuhlat, jonne kerääntyi niin Godrickin Notkon paikallinen taikaväestö, kuin akateemisten piirien kerma. Aikaisempina vuosina Alba oli viihtynyt voidessaan sosialisoida erityisesti jälkimmäisten kanssa ja surrut nyt jo etukäteen sitä, ettei matkansa vuoksi kykenisi tänä vuonna osallistumaan. Vaan täällä hän nyt oli, vastaanottomassa valmistumisonnitteluiden ja jatkosuunnitelmakyselyiden sijaan loputonta suruvalitteluiden litaniaa. Pahinta kaikessa ei edes ollut niiden kuuleminen, vaan se tapa, jolla ne esitettiin; ohikiitävän päälleliimatussa säälissä Alba saattoi jo nähdä sen, kuinka nopeasti hänen nimensä haihtuisi näiden ihmisten huulilta nyt kun hänellä ei enää olisi mahdollisuuksia tehdä sitä tunnetuksi. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, että mikäli hän olisi ollut mies, oltaisiin surtu huomattavasti kovaäänisemmin ja pidemmän kaavan mukaan sitä, miten merkittävän tekijän velhomaailma hänen tapauksessaan menettikään. Naisena hän sen sijaan oli vain yksi puu muun samanlaisen hameväen muodostamassa metsässä, jonka kaatumista kodin ikeeseen ei yksikään varteenotettava korva noteerannut.  
  
”- stipendi Kairoon, aivan, mutta eihän siitä nyt tietenkään mitään tule kun sinulla on kaksi suuta ruokittavana ja huusholli pyöritettävänä”, Cyneburga jatkoi, hymyillen hänelle alentuvasti. Kommentista tuntui kuultavan läpi yleinen mielipide siitä, kuinka hänen veljestään ei nyt eikä edes parin vuoden päässä häämöttävän täysi-ikäisyyden myötä katsottu olevan minkään sortin vastuunkantajaksi. ”Vaan riittää niitä haasteita kotonakin, saat vielä huomata että siivousloitsujen kehittelyssä on työnsarkaa yhdelle jos toiselle. Enpä ihmettelisi yhtään jos me kuulisimme sinusta tulevaisuudessa vielä jonkin verrattoman tahranpoistajan keksijänä...”  
  
Cyneburgan vieressä tämän kaksi sisarta – Eadburga ja Milburga – nyökkäilivät kaksoisleuat innokkaasti väpähdellen. ”Sitä paitsi, nythän sinä voit keskittyä olennaiseen”, Eadburga säesti.  
  
”Niin mihin?” Alba kuuli kysyvänsä.  
  
”No mutta”, Milburga naurahti, tuijottaen häntä kuin hän olisi äkkiä päättänyt sijoittaa sen kahvilusikan sittenkin omaan nenäänsä, ”aviomiehen etsimiseen tietenkin!”  
  
Valitettavasti Alba oli juuri päättänyt ottaa uuden siemauksen kahvia ja niinpä hän joutui tekemään parhaansa, ettei olisi pärskinyt sitä päin naisten kaapuja. Hänestä tuntui äkkiä, ettei hän saanut kunnolla happea, eikä se johtunut vain kurkunpään tienoilla kutittelevasta kahvista.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän kirahti, niin kohteliaasti kuin vain kykeni, ”mutta olen varma, että Bathilda juuri viittelöi tarvitsevansa minua keittiössä.”  
  
Kommentti oli luonnollisesti törkeä valhe: tarjottimia sen suunnalta kantavilla kotitontuilla tuntui olevan kaikki kunnossa, ja vaikkei olisikaan, ei Alballa olisi ollut mitään käsitystä saati taitoa auttaa sillä rintamalla. Keittiön sijaan hän suunnistikin paremman pakopaikan puutteessa kohti yläkertaan vieviä portaita, määränpäänä pieni kylpyhuone, jonka olemassaolosta hän toivoi muiden vieraiden olevan autuaan tietämättömiä.  
  
Päästyään kylpyhuoneeseen ja suljettuaan oven takanaan, Alba hoippui seisomaan lavuaarin eteen ja nojasi käsiään vasten sen reunoja. Altaan yläpuolisesta peilistä häntä katsoivat takaisin hänen isältään perityt piirteet: punertava, lähes vyötärömittainen tukka, siniset silmät ja nenä, jonka hän tiedosti olevan naiselle hieman liian kookas. Ollessaan nuorempi hän oli usein ollut salaa kateellinen Arianalle, joka oli perinyt heidän äitinsä suoran nenän ja kasvojen symmetrisyyden sekä naisellisissa mitoissa pysyvän pituuden. Alba sen sijaan oli yhtä pitkä kuin rinnan seudulta vajaa, eikä hänellä ollut lantiotakaan nimeksikään. Omasta mielestään hän oli aina ollut enemmänkin ylväs kuin kaunis, ja tyytynyt vanhemmaksi tullessaan kohtaloonsa ajatellen, ettei Velhoneuvoston tulevan ylinoidan tarvinnutkaan olla mikään ylitsevuotavan kauneuden ruumiillistuma, ottaen huomioon kuinka kyseinen attribuutti saattaisi haitata kuulijakuntaa sisäistämästä sitä olennaista, eli hänen sanojaan.  
  
Alba tuijotti itseään silmiin niin kauan, että kaikki ympärillä oleva alkoi hämärtyä reunoilta. Sen jälkeen hän nipisti silmänsä kiinni ja – estääkseen suistumisen jonkinasteisen lopullisen hermoromahduksen syövereihin – alkoi paremman puutteessa luetella ääneen läpi muinaisten riimujen skandinaavisia osioita, huomaten kuitenkin äänensä pian haipuvan pihiseväksi kuiskaukseksi. Irvistäen hän antoi päänsä vaipua eteenpäin, kunnes tunsi sen kopsahtavan vasten jotakin kovaa.  
  
Otsa vasten peilin kylmää pintaa, yksi, epätoivoinen ajatus lävisti anovana hänen päässään vallitsevan kaaoksen: _tässä ei voi olla kaikki._  
  
”Ei sinulla sattuisi olemaan laseja?”  
  
Alba lähes kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa käännähtäessään hätäisesti ympäri äänen suuntaan. Hänen sydämensä paniikinomainen takominen kuulosti vähän samalta kuin se ääni, jonka kommentin esittäneen naisen yksi sormi sai aikaan naputtaessaan kärsimättömästi vasten posliinia. Nainen itse istui täysissä pukeissa tyhjillään olevassa kylpyammeessa ja kurkisti häntä sivuun vedetyn suihkuverhon takaa.  
  
”Jäivät kotiin”, Alba mumisi, ennen kuin äkisti ymmärsi, että tämä ventovieras henkilö tuskin tiesi siitä kasvavasta likinäköisyydestä jota hän yritti peitellä jopa itseltään, eikä siis puhunut hänen yöpöytänsä syövereihin haudatuista silmälaseista, vaan juomalaseista. ”Mm, tai siis, valitettavasti ei.”  
  
Nainen tuijotti häntä hetken kasvavan epäuskon vallassa, kunnes pärskähti sitten hämmentyneesti. Alba näki alkavan virneen takaa välähdyksen pienestä raosta etuhampaiden välissä, kyllin kapea ollakseen pelkästään soma. ”Sääli. Meidän pitää siis vissiin jakaa tämä –” nainen nosti kädessään pitelemän viinipullon esiin ”- ihan pullonsuusta käsin. Siis olettaen että sinut voi lahjoa niin, ettet ilmianna tätä paikkaa kenellekään?”  
  
”Minäkin piileskelen täällä”, Alba kuuli huomauttavansa ontosti. Kaikenlaatuinen järkevä ajatustoiminta oli selkeästi muisto vain.  
  
Nainen sen sijaan nyökkäili vain ymmärtäväisen salaliittolaisen elkein, taputtaen sitten vapaata tilaa kylpyammeen toisessa päässä. ”Okei. Tervetuloa laivaan.”  
  
Myöhemmin kysyttäessä Alba ei olisi osannut enää perustella, miksi tuntui täysin luonnolliselta idealta kivuta hänen naapurinsa kylpyammeeseen vieraan naisen kanssa juomaan viiniä, joka oli kaikella todennäköisyydellä voihkittu alakerran paljon maltillisemmasta tarjonnasta. Sillä hetkellä se oli kuitenkin ainut looginen vaihtoehto. Hän pujottautui ulos puristavista kengistään ja kokosi helmansa siksi aikaa että sai asetuttua edes jotenkin mukavasti ammeeseen. Viemäri painoi hänen reittään vasten, mutta muuten yritys onnistui melko kivuttomasti.  
  
Vastapäätä nainen vaikutti lähes ilahtuneelta hänen yllytyshulluudestaan. Tämä ojensi heti Alban istuuduttua hänelle viinipulloa, jonka hän otti ja kohotti huulilleen, lähinnä kuitenkin saadakseen tilaisuuden vakoilla yllättävää seuralaistaan.  
  
Tämän punainen kaapu oli jonkinlaista ohutta silkkiä ja paljasti paljon Alban omaa muodokkaamman vartalon tavalla, joka oli sekä imarteleva että auttamattoman törkeä kuuluakseen kenellekään vakituisesti Britanniassa asuvalle. Tällä oli vaaleat, ilmeisesti hieman luonnonkiharat hiukset, jotka oli koottu tarkasti asetellun kampauksen sijaan melkein huolimattomasti takaraivolle. Nainen saattoi hyvin olla joko Albaa muutaman vuoden nuorempi tai sitten saman verran vanhempi, sen verran mahdottomaksi tarkemman määrityksen teki se tumman huulipunan ja muunkin meikin määrä. Hän tiesi että kesäisin Britteihin saapui monia ulkomaalaisia nuoria joko matkustelun tai työn merkeissä, ja kaiken todistusaineiston perusteella vaikutti ilmeiseltä että hänen seuralaisensa oli yksi näistä, Alba noteerattua tämän äänessä kuuluvan aksentin, pehmeiksi jäävät konsonantit ja katkeavan soinnin.  
  
Alba oli tuskin saanut kulaustaan viimeisteltyä, kun hän todisti kuinka naisen lukuisin sormuksin koristeltu siro käsi pujottautui miehustan sisään; hän ei ehtinyt edes kääntää katsettaan säädyllisesti pois, ennen kuin nainen jo kaivoi esille pienen luisen savukerasian. ”No”, tämä totesi, ottaen rasiasta yhden kapean ja pitkänmallisen savukkeen, ”minä tiedän miksi minä olen täällä, mutta aiotko sinä kertoa miksi sinusta on hyvä idea viettää juhlat itseksesi lukkojen takan kylppärissä?”  
  
Alba tiesi, että hyvien käytöstapojen nojalla nyt viimeistään olisi se hetki kun hänen olisi keksittävä jokin selitys, jolla parhaimmillaan olisi yhtymäkohtia sellaisiin naiselle niin tyypillisiin vaivoihin kuten päänsärkyyn tai äkilliseen heikotukseen, joiden vuoksi hän oli hakeutunut hetkeksi omaan rauhaan, ja toivoa sitten että hänen seuralaisensa olisi kyllin kohtelias unohtaakseen sen kohdan jossa hän joko solkotti omiaan tai hakkasi otsaansa vasten sisustuselementtejä tavalla joka oli tuttu monilta kotitontuilta.  
  
Sen sijaan hän kuuli itsensä selittävän, kuinka hänen äitinsä oli kaksi viikkoa sitten kuollut tapaturmaisesti, jättäen hänet pitämään huolta kahdesta nuoremmasta sisaruksesta ilman mitään käsitystä siitä, miten hänen oli tarkoitus se tehdä, saati sitten siitä, millä tavoin hänen oletettiin silmänräpäyksessä olevan kykeneväinen hylkäämään kokonainen valmiiksimietitty tulevaisuus jossakin aivan muualla. Ehkä koko avautumisella oli jotakin tekemistä sen kanssa, että mikäli nainen tosiaan oli vain vierailulla, ei heidän koskaan enää tarvitsisi nähdä toisiaan ja Alban muistaa siten omaa käytöstään.  
  
Nainen vaikutti hieman yllättyneeltä, mutta hallitsi taas nopeasti ilmeensä. ”Noh, jos se osoittautuukin mahdottomaksi, niin ainahan on olemassa vanha hyvä keino.” Kun Alban vastaus oli näyttää ainoastaan kysyvältä, tämä puhalsi savua kohti katonrajaa ja virnisti. ”Lavasta oma kuolemasi.”  
  
Alba tyrskähti. ”Ah.” Vaati pari syvää hengenvetoa, ennen kuin hän sai tapailtua kasvoilleen vakavaksi tarkoitetun ilmeen. ”Ja miten sinä sen tekisit, jos saa kysyä?”  
  
He istuivat ammeessa lähes tunnin, keskustellen parhaasta mahdollisesta tavasta ensin ylittää kanaali huomaamatta ja sen jälkeen siitä kuinka kadota jälkiä jättämättä jonnekin päin Eurooppaan; hänen keskustelukumppaninsa tuntui olevan paljon paremmin perillä maantiedosta ja puhui tavalla joka viittasi monin paikoin enemmänkin omakohtaiseen kokemukseen kuin pelkkään spekulaatioon. Alba ei kyennyt äkkiä muistamaan, koska viimeksi hän olisi nauttinut yhtä paljon jostakin sellaisesta puhumisesta, joka pohjimmiltaan oli pelkkää villiä sepitettä. Ehkä kaiken sen sai aikaan se tunne, että halutessaan nainen olisi voinut puhua hänet samalla lailla tainnoksiin mistä tahansa muustakin aiheesta. Pienen kylpyhuoneen seiniä reunustavat kukkatapetit muuttivat hetkeksi huoneen jonkinlaiseksi salaiseksi puutarhanvastikkeeksi, jonka loistosta pääsivät nauttimaan ainoastaan he kaksi.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa Alba kohotti viinipullon huulilleen, vain havaitakseen sen olevan tyhjä. Ehkä sen tavan, jolla maailma tuntui tällä hetkellä kaareutuvan hänen silmissään samalla lailla kuin kylpyammeen reunat vasten hänen jalkojaan, olisi jo pitänyt todistaa tarpeeksi sillä saralla. Tai edes sen, kuinka kukat tuntuivat tunkevan turhankin elävästi tapetista tosielämään.  
  
”Minä käyn hakemassa lisää”, nainen päätti, Alban valittaessa havainnostaan. Tämä taiteili itsensä matalan kikatuksen säestämänä ylös, kääntyen kuitenkin vielä ovenraosta muistuttamaan katse vakavana, ”Kolme nopeaa koputusta ja kaksi lyhyttä, ja se olen minä. Älä avaa kenellekään muulle.”  
  
Alba jäi ylhäiseen yksinäisyyteen, kuluttaen aikaa seuraamalla katseellaan katossa risteilevää halkeamaa ja nauttien hetkellisestä turtuneisuudesta maailman epäreiluutta kohtaan. Jossakin vaiheessa paljon myöhemmin hän havahtui kuitenkin siihen, ettei silkan yhden viinipullonvarastuksen, oli se kuinka toteutettu kuinka hienovaraisesti tahansa, kuulunut kestää näin kauan. Outoa pettymystä tuntien hän päätti hyväksyä, ettei syystä tai toisensa hänen seuransa ollut tulossa takaisin, ja nousi itsekin ylös, vakaana aikeenaan mennä hyvästelemään Bathilda ja sitten suunnata visusti kotiin nukkumaan päänsä selväksi.  
  
Matkalla alas portaita hänen senhetkinen humalatilansa teki itsensä tiedetyksi täydellä voimallaan. Alba oikaisi itsensä täyteen pituuteensa ja keskitti katseensa yhteen pisteeseen horisontissa, suunnistaen sitten sitä kohti samalla päättäväisyydellä kuin monet muinaiset merimiehet pohjantähteä. Todennäköisesti hänen yrityksensä esiintyä selvänä oli täysi fiasko jo kättelyssä ja hän muistutti verestävine silmineen enemmänkin vampyyriä joka juuri oli iskenyt silmänsä sykkivään kaulasuoneen, eikä mitään siis pilannut ainoastaan Bathilda, joka keksi ilmestyä jostakin juuri ennen kuin hän tavoitti oven.  
  
”Ah, Alba, vihdoin, minä olen etsinyt sinua kaikkialta, et voi arvatakaan! Haluan että sinä tapaat erään henkilön. Tässä –” Bathilda höpisi, talutettuaan ensin Alban halki hallin huolimatta hänen heikoista yrityksistään pyristellä karkuun, ja tarttuen sitten olkapäistä häneen tällä hetkellä selin olevaa nuorta naista ”- on sukulaistyttöni Gerda Grindelwald. Gerda asuu täällä minun luonani tämän kesän, joten ajattelin, että teidän kahden olisi ehkä mukava tutustua.”  
  
Naisen kääntyessä ympäri Alba kohtasi samat kasvot, jotka vain hetki sitten yläkerrassa olivat hymyilleet hänelle punaviinipullon suun yli.  
  
” _Enchantée_ ja niin edelleen”, Gerda totesi, heilauttaen haikeasti kädessään pitelemää avaamatonta viiniä.

  
  
*

  
  
Juhlia seuranneena päivänä Alba kävi noutamassa paikallisesta postista lisää mustetta. Kyseinen laitos oli velho-omistuksessa, mutta koska Godrickin Notkon asukkaista kolmasosa oli jästejä, tietyt liiketoiminnan aspektit kuten pöllölä oli taikakeinoin katseilta suojattu. Paljastumisriski ei silti näemmä estänyt taikovia paikallisia liikkumasta julkisesti mitä mielenkiintoisimmissa asuissa, eikä näemmä hillinnyt myöskään juoruilua, kuten hän sai huomata jonottaessaan kahden noidan takana vuoroaan tiskille.  
  
Hän oli niin keskittynyt tekeytymään huomaamattomaksi välttääkseen turhan sosialisoinnin, että häneltä meni hetki ymmärtää kuinka hänen edellään olevat naiset olivat liian kiireisiä noteeratakseen häntä, kuiskutellessaan keskittyneesti kenestäpä muusta kuin Gerdasta.  
  
”Olen ymmärtänyt että sielläpäin Eurooppaa naiset kyllä pynttäävät enemmän jo ihan nuoresta pitäen, mutta naurettavaahan se täällä on, kulkea naama maalattuna sillä tavalla. Ja entäs vaatteet…” Albaa lähempänä seisova nainen pudisti päätään. ”Toivotaan että Bathilda ymmärtää ajoissa lähettää sen pikku heitukan takaisin sinne mistä tulikin, ennen kuin menneisyys toistaa itseään.”  
  
”Kuinka niin?” toinen uteli, vaivaantumatta edes naamioimaan juorunnälkäistä kiiltoa silmissään.  
  
”Sfinksi sentään, etkö sinä ole kuullut mitä siitä tytöstä sanotaan?” ensimmäinen pärskähti. Seuraavassa hetkessä tämän ääni madaltui luottamuksellisesti, Alban nojautuessa lähes huomaamattaan lähemmäksi kuullakseen seuraavat sanat. ”Eihän hänen isänsä häntä tänne millekään lomalle lähettänyt – tyttö otti ja sai potkut koulusta! Huhun mukaan oli harrastanut jotakin epäluonnollisia kokeita salaa ja jäänyt sitten kiinni. Me kaikkihan tiedämme miten, hmm, vapaamielisiä Durmstrangissa ollaan pimeän taikuuden suhteen, joten sano minun sanoneen: jos edes ne siellä eivät halua olla tekemisissä sen tytön kanssa, niin siinä lapsessa täytyy silloin olla jotakin pahasti vialla.”  
  
Hetkeä aiemmin, ennen kuin keskustelu oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa, Alban katse oli hakeutunut läheisellä hyllyllä esillä oleviin postikortteihin. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miten absurdia olisi ollut olla Godrickin Notkon tapaisessa paikassa vain lomailemassa: eittämättä vierailijoille kylä näyttäytyi idyllisyyden ja maalaisromantiikan tyyssijana, kutsuvana paratiisina muutamine putiikkeineen ja asukkaineen joista kaikki tunsivat toisensa. Kirkon tai postin sijaan kylän ehdottomasti tunnetuin ja paraatipaikan vievin nähtävyys oli kuitenkin sen keskellä aukeneva hautausmaa, jonka multiin päätyessään paikalliset tuotiin pisimmiltäänkin vain muutaman talonmitan päästä, ainoana elämänsaavutuksenaan se, että nämä vielä rajankin takaa kykenivät olemaan osa kotipitäjänsä viehätystä samalla lailla kuin talonpielissä kukkivat krysanteemit tai sunnuntaisin kalkahteleva kirkonkello.  
  
Nyt, hänen mielensä pyöritellessä kuumeisesti sitä mitä hän oli juuri kuullut, Alban katse vaelsi postikorteista ikkunaan ja siitä pihalle, jonka perällä hän erotti pöllöjen hahmot, kun ne kyyhöttivät apaattisesti orsillaan häkinkaltereiden takana. Niiden kahlitussa olemuksessa oli äkisti jotakin, joka puhutti häntä lähes epämukavuutta lähentelevällä tuttuudella. _Tule ja koe ihastuttava Godrickin Notko_ , ikkunaa lähin postikortti julisti, _\- et ehkä enää koskaan halua lähteä!_  
  
Alba tunsi jonkin naksahtavan lopullisesti sisällään, ja huolimatta siitä että hänen vuoronsa olisi ollut seuraavaksi, hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi ulos mustetta ostamatta. Hän kulki pysähtymättä kylän läpi, kaiken puheen ja lintujen laulun muuttuessa hänen korvissaan jonkinlaiseksi vaimeaksi taustamölyksi, kunnes hän lopulta – raskaasti huohottaen ja mekonselkämys selkärankaa vasten liimaantuneena – löysi itsensä seisomasta Bagshotien etuovelta.  
  
Jokin viimeinen selväjärkinen pilkahdus pisti hänet kyseenalaistamaan, mitä ihmettä hän oikein oli tekemässä – mutta siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo takonut ovessa roikkuvaa kolkutinta niin, että aiheutuva pauke kuultiin varmasti naapuripitäjässä asti.  
  
Piinaavan tovin jälkeen ovi narahti auki ja Alban helpotukseksi silkkiseen aamutakkiin verhoutuneen Gerdan kasvot – meikittä ja unisina, huolimatta siitä että kello oli jo reippaasti iltapäivän puolella – tulivat näkyviin ovenraosta. ”Niin?” tämä tiedusteli, äänellä, joka kieli varmasta kuolemasta ellei hänen asiansa ollut tärkeydeltään vähintäänkin samaa sorttia.  
  
Alba avasi suunsa – eikä valmiita selityksiä enää ollutkaan tarjolla. Äkkiä siinä hetkessä, aurinkoisella kuistilla linnunlaulun säestämänä ja ruusuntuoksun ympäröimänä, tuntui naurettavalta sanoa ääneen sellaisia asioita kuin _’Tämä kylä nielee minut elävältä ja huolimatta siitä, että me vasta tapasimme, olen melko varma että sinä olet ainoa joka voi pelastaa minut’_ , tai; _’Jos sinussa on jotain vikaa, niin pelkään että silloin on minussakin.’_  
  
”Siitä kuolemanlavastamisesta vielä.” Alba oli lähes järkyttynyt huomatessaan, kuinka rauhalliselta hänen oma äänensä kuulosti. ”Tajusin nimittäin, että minulta puuttuu rikoskumppani.”  
  
Gerda kohotti epäileväisen kulmakarvan. ”Rikoskumppani”, tämä toisti hitaasti.  
  
”Niin. Olettaen että tosiaan teen sen sillä Elävien Kuolleiden Juomalla kuten oli puhetta, niin kenen muun muka olisi tarkoitus herättää minut vastamyrkyllä sieltä haudasta?”  
  
Gerda tuijotti häntä vielä hetken, kunnes tämän silmissä pilkahti jokin, joka seuraavaksi näyttäytyi pienen hymyn jatkeeksi ilmestyvänä hymykuoppana. ”Ah”, tämä virkkoi, rykäisten peittääkseen kaiken pilaavan naurun joka pyrki esiin. ”Ymmärrän nyt, miten se saattaisi olla ongelmallista. Huvittaisiko sinua tulla keskustelemaan kyseisen rikoskumppanuuden mahdollisuudesta vaikka aamupalan merkeissä?”  
  
”Kernaasti”, Alba ilmoitti, purjehtien sitten eteerisesti hymyillen kynnyksen yli sisälle, ja siinä vaiheessa se oli Gerda joka ensimmäisenä menetti itsehillintänsä, purskahtaen epäuskoiseen nauruun joka seurasi Albaa aina keittiöön asti.

 

*

 

Alba oppi pian, että Gerda Grindelwald oli kotoisin maasta, jota ei virallisesti ollut enää olemassa. Unkari taisteli itsenäisyydestään vuosisadan puolivälissä, kunnes Itävalta venäläistsaarilta saavun avun turvin kukisti kapinan verisesti. Jästipuolen hallintopolitiikka oli taannut sen, että viimeiset kolmekymmentä vuotta Unkari oli ollut osa Itävalta-Unkarin kaksoismonarkiaa, vaikkeivät paikalliset taikojat Gerdan mukaan tunnustaneetkaan maita yhteisesti hallitsevaa kuningasta.  
  
Koska Englannissa velhot olivar aina pyrkineet visusti pitäytymään erillään kaikista poliittisista konflikteista jotka eivät suoraan sivunneet taikaväestön hyvinvointia, Alban oli aluksi vaikea ymmärtää miksi jästien sodat ja hallinnot tuntuvat merkitsevän niin paljon Gerdalle. Vasta jossakin vaiheessa hän käsitti, ettei kaikkialla muualla se sama päätös ollut aina vapaaehtoinen; että jossakin Euroopan laidalla jo vuosikymmenten ajan oli raja kahden eri väestön välillä tallattu taistelukenttien mutaan ja nostettu esiin ne syntyperään liittyvät seikat, jotka jästitkin kykenivät tiedostamaan, ajettu kokonaisia sukuja verisesti valitsemaan, kenen joukoissa he seisovat. Gerdan isosetä menetti henkensä koska erehtyi naimaan saksalaisen naisen, ennen Gerdan syntymää kuolleet serkut kaatuivat itsenäisen Unkarin puolesta taistellen ja äidistäänkin Gerda muisti vain naisen, joka ennen varhaista kuolemaansa säpsähti aina kovia ääniä ja muisti sylkäistä maahan kirouksen kera sotilaspukuisia partioita nähdessään. Nytkin Gerda kertoi hänen isänsä olevan varma, että uusi sota – isompi, yhä suuremman palan koko Euroopasta nieluunsa kiskaiseva – odotti aivan nurkan takana, kuin hitaasti hautuva noidankattila joka läheni kiehumispistettään.  
  
”Taikojat eivät halua taistella, mutta mitä vaihtoehtoa meillä muka on?” Gerda totesi. ”Se on joko se, tai sitten jäädä odottamaan kunnes ei ole enää jäljellä mitään maata mitä puolustaa.”  
  
Gerdan teorian mukaan kaiken voisi korjata se, että velhot kykenisivät astumaan esiin ja ottamaan komennon alueista, joiden hallinnoimiseen jästit ovat osoittaneet olevansa kykenemättömiä. ”Loppupeleissä monissa sodissa on kuitenkin kyse sellaisista kansalaisuuskysymyksistä, joiden pitäisi olla yhdentekeviä taikojille”, Gerda selitti hänelle, kun he makasivat viltillä puutarhassa omenapuun alla. ”Mikäli me keskittyisimme siihen, mikä meitä taikojina yhdistää, me ehkä lakkaisimme tappelemasta siitä, mikä tekee meistä erilaisia.”  
  
Niin kauniilta kuin kaikki se ajatuksena kuulostikin, Alba oli skeptinen. Hän oli jo vähällä huomauttaa jotakin siitä, kuinka Gerda on perhetaustansa vuoksi tuomittu tietylle katsantokannalle, mutta hänen sitä tarkemmin miettiessään sanat takertuivat kurkkuun. Syy, miksi he alunperinkin päätyivät puhumaan Gerdan perheestä, oli se, että Alba joutui ensin tämän kysyessä myöntämään tiettyjä faktoja omastaan; että kolmen jästin hetkellinen julmuus jatkoi vielä näin vuosiakin myöhemmin hänen ja hänen sisarustensa elämän tuhoamista. Nyt hän ei voinut olla miettimättä miten eri tavalla kaikki olisi voinut mennä, mikäli paljastumisriskistä ei tarvitsisi huolehtia.  
  
Niinpä hän vain löysi itsensä sanomasta hitaasti, ”Taikuuden säilymisen kannalta julkisen velhohallinnon stabilisoimisessa olisi järkeä.” Ääneen lausuttuna ajatus ei menettänyt merkitystään, päinvastoin, joten siitä rohkaistuneena hän jatkoi, ”Puhumattakaan siitä, että se edesauttaisi yleisen järjestyksen pysymistä ja olisi sitä kautta jästien itsensäkin edun mukaista.”  
  
Gerda, joka oli siihen asti maannut hänen vieressään viltillä selällään, vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä. Seuraavassa hetkessä tämä kierähti takaisin mahalleen ja hymyili hänelle niin, että etuhampaiden välissä oleva pieni rako paljastui kokonaisuudessaan. ”Vau, ilmeisesti Velhoneuvoston nuorisoedustaja ei ole mikään tyhjä titteli”, tämä kiusasi, tökäten häntä olkapäähän etusormella. ”Ja minä kun ajattelin että ne seniilit nimittivät nuoren naisen vain jotta saisivat entistä paremman syyn olla kuuntelematta mitään mitä nuoremmilla sukupolvilla saattaisi olla sanottavana.”  
  
”Minä pistin ne kuuntelemaan.” Alba kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Ehkä siinä oli syynsä miksi minulle järjestyi niiden suositusten kautta se stipendaatti Kairoon eikä Greenwichiin…”  
  
Se syy, miksi Alban ei ollut varsinaisesti koskaan onnistunut kouluaikana ystävystyä vuosiluokkalaisten tyttöjensä kanssa, oli se, että hän koki yhteiset läksyjentekohetket lähinnä turhauttavan hitaiksi, eikä hän omannut mitään taipumusta kikatuksensekaiseen juoruiluun vastakkaisen sukupuolen edesottamuksista. Hänen ensivaikutelmansa Gerdasta oli ollut se, että tämä muistutti turhankin paljon niitä Tylypahkasta tuttuja tyttöjä, jotka olivat vihkiytyneet siihen ainoaan taikuuden alaan jota hän ei voisi mistään kirjoista koskaan oppia: naisellisuuden mystiikkaan. Kaikessa, mitä Gerda teki, oli se sitten teen kaataminen tai vaikka marmeladin siveleminen leivälle, oli vaivatonta eleganssia, ja siitä jos mistä Alba oli sekä syvästi vaikuttunut että polttavan kateellinen.  
  
Siinä missä Alba oli tiukan itsekurin kautta onnistunut rakentamaan itselleen persoonan jonka turvin halusi maailman itsensä näkevän, tiedosti hän kuitenkin että kaiken sen seesteisen viisauden alla pilkahteli aina jotakin laskelmoivaa ja lähes kylmää, josta hänen keskustelukumppaninsa ennen pitkään tulivat ainakin alitajuisesti tietoiseksi. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa, etteivät ihmiset katsoisi häntä ja näkisi hänen isänsä tytärtä, ja silti siitä lopputuloksesta puuttui jokin palanen; synkimpinä hetkinään hän jopa pelkäsi, ettei hänen ehkä koskaan onnistuisi sitä tavoittaa. Gerdalle puolestaan ei tuottanut mitään tunnontuskia esiintyä minään muuna kuin juurina sinä pahimpana, ihmisten ennakkoluuloista tuttuna versiona itsestään. Paradoksaalisesti se, että Gerda näytteli viimeiseen piirtoon asti maanpakoon ajetun nuoren villikon roolia, juuri teki tästä aidon. Jokainen tämän ele oli tarkoitettu vetämään vastapuoli yhä syvemmälle arvoituksen äärelle, ja Alba huomasi seuraavansa lähes sokeasti.  
  
Viimeisen neljän päivän aikana he olivat maleksineet ympäri Bagshotien tiluksia, jakaen satunnaisia anekdootteja itsestään muun keskustelun lomassa. Lähinnä he olivat kuitenkin puhuneet politiikasta: Gerdan silmät olivat lähes pyörähtäneet ulos päästä kun Alba oli maininnut kahden vuoden takaisesta nimityksestään Britannian nuorisoedustajaksi Velhoneuvostossa - titteli, joka nyt kuului jollekin toiselle onnekkaalle. Siitä asti keskustelu oli pyörinyt lainsäädäntöä koskevissa aiheissa, Alban ollessa kasvavan pökerryksissä siitä, että hänen oli kerrankin onnistunut löytää keskustelukumppani joka ei pelkästään pysynyt hänen tahdissaan, vaan joka kykeni toistuvasti puhumaan hänet umpikujaan niiden argumenttien suhteen, joiden hän oli olettanut olevan täysin itsestäänselviä. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän tunsi jotakin alemmuudentuntoa vastaavaa läikähtelevän sisällään, missä se sekoittui toiseen, vieläkin vieraampaan tunteeseen, aina niinä hetkinä kun Gerda hymyili voitonriemuisesti omalle nokkeluudelleen.  
  
Nyt Gerda kuitenkin venytteli hänen vieressään, lepuuttaen toista poskeaan vasten pään alle ristittyjä käsiä. Tämän Albaan kohdistettu katse oli tutkiva. ”Tiedätkö, naurettavinta tässä kaikessa on se, että me kaksi tiedämme olevamme neroja ja mikä parasta, myös muut tietävät sen – ja silti ainut asia, mitä meiltä keksitään jatkuvasti tentata on se, millaisen astiaston me haluamme häälahjaksi tai onko se onnekas heppu jo löytynyt.” Gerda puhalsi turhautuneesti kasvoilleen valahtaneen kiharan pois, vilkaisten häntä alta kulmien. ”Tai siis, lähtökohtaisestihan ajatus siitä että miehillä ja naisilla on samanarvoiset mahdollisuudet on jo itsessään valetta.”  
  
”Onko?” Alba hämmästeli, lähinnä koska hänen kuului; tähän mennessä hän oli jo oppinut, kuinka paljon Gerda rakasti todistaa olevansa oikeassa, ja kuinka miellyttävää hänestä itsestään oli kyseistä toimitusta seurata.  
  
Gerda hymähti. ”Mieti nyt: meille uskotellaan koko kouluaika että taikuus ja menestys eivät katso sukupuolta, mutta auta armias jos noita ei ole naimisissa ennen kahtakymmentä ja pyöräyttänyt liutaa lapsia ennen kahtaviittä. Meidän velvollisuutemme ja etuoikeutemme naisina tulevia sukupolvia varten ei ole patentoida loitsuja tai parantaa taikatauteja, vaan yksinkertaisesti _lisääntyä_.”  
  
Toteamusta seuranneessa yhtämielisessä hiljaisuudessa Alban katse etsiytyi jälleen Gerdaan, joka sillä hetkellä tuijotti otsa kevyessä rypyssä pihan toiselle puolelle. Silkasta mielenkiinnosta hän yritti kuvitella sitä lähitulevaisuuteen sijoittuvaa tilannetta, jossa tästä tulisi ensin jonkun nimettömän miehen vaimo ja sittemmin tämän lasten äiti; kuinka kaikki se läikähtelevä vapaus joka oli kätketty Gerdan jokaiseen eleeseen ja sanaan muuttuisi vuosien saatossa joko myrkylliseksi katkeruudeksi tai hiipuisi valjuksi liekiksi, ja kuinka kaikki tämän mieleen iskostettu taito valuisi hukkaan ja unohtuisi lopullisesti.  
  
Äkillinen pistävä tunne hänen rinnassaan katkaisi ajatusleikin lyhyeen. Alba oli kyllin viisas ymmärtääkseen, että yksi suuri syy miksi hän oli niin nopeasti niin kiintynyt Gerdaan oli se, että hän näki tässä itsensä, ja että sitä kautta se, mitä ikinä toiselle heistä tapahtuikaan, heijastui välttämättä myös toiseen. Hän ei tiennyt tunsiko Gerda samoin. Hän ei myöskään osannut arvata, miksi hänellä nyt kaikkien näiden itsenäisten vuosien jälkeen oli niin voimakas tarve punoa kohtalonsa yhteen jonkun toisen kanssa, vaikkakin vain ajatuksen ja aikomuksen kautta.  
  
”Lasketaanko kilit lapsiksi? Koska jos vuohet ovat ulkona laskuista, niin olen melko varma että maailma jää vaille Dumbledorejen seuraavaa sukupolvea”, Alba kuittasi nuivasti, saaden Gerdan tyrskähtämään; vasta eilen he olivat yhdessä ilkkuneet Aben kotieläinmieltymyksille.  
  
”Tai sitten sinä vain jossakin vaiheessa adoptoit jonkun lupaavan orvon tai pari, joilla ei olisi muuten edes varaa omiin punnussarjoihin”, Gerda ehdotti. ”Kasvatat uuden sukupolven neroja, jotka ovat sinulle ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa ja muistavat siksi toitottaa jokaisessa yhteydessä sinun kiistämätöntä erinomaisuuttasi.”  
  
”Loistavaa. Jos sinä teet samoin, me voimme kilpailla siitä, kumpi saa enemmän mukaansa nimettyjä lapsenlapsia.”  
  
Gerda pyöritteli silmiään, samalla kun ojentautui noukkimaan Alban hiuksiin eksyneen lehden. ”No, kai siinäkin yksi tapa saada nimensä historiankirjoihin…”

  
  
*

  
  
Aberforthin ääni oli lattea tämän tokaistessa, ”Minä en vain pidä siitä.”  
  
Alba huokaisi ja nojasi entistä raskaammin lahoamispisteessä olevaan porttiin. Hän tunsi jo tutun ylitselyövän kirjakielisen nuotin hiipivän puheeseensa, varmana merkkinä hänen omasta turhautumisestaan. ”Eikä kukaan pakotankaan sinua tekemään niin. Vaikka täytyy kyllä huomauttaa, että syyt olla pitämättä ihmetyttäisivät –”  
  
”No kun en pidä niin en pidä”, Abe toisti jurosti, tampaten lähelle eksynyttä vuohta ja kieltäytyen katsomasta häntä silmiin. ”Mikä siinä nyt on niin helvetin vaikeaa tajuta?”  
  
Parhaillaan he seisoivat heidän kotitalonsa takapihan perukoilla sijaitsevan vuohihaan luona: Alba pysytteli tapansa mukaan turvallisesti ulkopuolella, samalla kun Abe valvoi vierestä kuinka Ariana suki kuivunutta likaa mustankirjavan vuohen turkista. Ilmassa tuoksui pistävästi jokin, jonka tarkkaa koostumusta Alballa ei ollut mielenkiintoa alkaa eritellä. Kevyt päänsärky kolkutteli jo muutenkin hänen ohimoitaan, kuin pyytäen lopullista lupaa astua sisään ja käydä taloksi.  
  
Sen kuluneen kaksiviikkoisen aikana jonka he olivat tunteneet, Gerda oli tavannut hänen perheensä tasan kolmesti, ja jokainen kerta oli yhtä – ellei enemmänkin – katastrofaalinen kuin edeltäjänsä. Alba tiesi ettei hänen veljensä ollut mikään säkenöivä sosialiitti parhainakaan päivinä, mutta Gerdan ollessa läsnä tämän ne vähäisetkin käytöstavat tuntuivat pakenevan kirkuen sinne vuorille, josta Abe puolestaan murahteluineen vaikutti itse laskeutuneen.  
  
Kaiken tasapuolisuuden nimissä hänen oli myönnettävä, että ehkä Gerdankin käytöksessä olisi ollut parantamisen varaa, tämän suhtautuminen hänen veljeensä kun tuntui vaihtelevan jossakin huvittumisen ja suoran ivallisuuden välillä. Tilanteen ollessa mitä se oli, ei hänen auttanut yrittää selittää kuinka Gerdan käytös todennäköisesti johtui siitä, että tämä oli vain loukkaantunut Alban puolesta koska hänen perheensä ei arvostanut hänen lahjakkuuttaan; niin pahalta kuin hänestä tilanne tuntuikin, sitä enemmän häntä puhutteli Gerdan hänestä kantama tulisieluinen huoli.  
  
Jos tilanne Gerdan ja Aben välillä oli ikävä, niin Arianan kohdalla se oli suorastaan kestämätön. Kun he olivat samassa tilassa, Gerdalla ei tuntunut olevan aavistustakaan mitä hänen olisi kuulunut tälle sanoa, ja suurimman osan aikaa Gerda keskittyikin käyttäytymään kuin Ariana ei olisi paikalla ollutkaan. Toisinaan Alba sai Gerdan kuitenkin kiinni vilkuilemasta hänen nuorinta sisartaan kasvoillaan ilme, joka oli oudon pelokas. Hän oli alkanut ymmärtää, että toisin kuin olisi voinut olettaa, ei Gerda kaikesta kuulemastaan huolimatta niinkään pelännyt sitä mitä Ariana saattoi tehdä, kuin sitä, mitä tälle oltiin tehty; ajatus joutumisesta vangiksi omaan kehoon ja ennen kaikkea oman taikuuden sisään oli jotakin, mikä tiettyinä hetkinä aiheutti sen, että jopa Alban itsensä oli vaikea katsoa siskoaan silmiin, joten oli ymmärrettävää että Gerdan kaltainen vapaa sielu koki sen lähes kestämättömäksi.  
  
”Sitä paitsi, eikö sinun pitäisi ennemminkin etsiä töitä kuin istua päivät pitkät pitämässä jotain hiton ompelupiiriä? Anteeksi -” Abe jatkoi ivallisesti, nähtyään kuinka Alba suoristautui terävästi, vastalause jo valmiina huulillaan ”- _puhumassa politiikkaa_. Sitähän te teette, ettekö?”  
  
Alba kurtisti kulmiaan. ”No mitä muutakaan?”  
  
Abe pyöritteli silmiään. ”Just. Antaa olla.” Tämä otti taskustaan omenan, jonka ojensi Arianalle syötettäväksi vuohelle. ”Tarkoitin vain, että olisi ikävä lähteä syksyllä takaisin kouluun tietäen, että teillä kahdella täällä kumisee kaapit tyhjyyttään koska jollakulla oli koko kesä liian kiire siteerata Sapphon parhaita tehdäkseen mitään työnhaun eteen.”  
  
Maassa Alban kengän vieressä komeili harvinaisen iso, auringossa kuivunut lantapaakku ja sillä hetkellä hänen teki mieli potkaista se niin lujaa kuin kykeni vasten Aben näköä, marssien sitten pois paikalta. Loppupeleissä hän toteutti kuitenkin vain halun jälkimmäisen osan, harppoen halki pihanurmen takaovesta sisälle ja paiskaten oven perässään niin, että kuuli kuinka ulkopuolelle ripustettu, Arianan kotiloista ja pajunoksista rakentama ovikoriste putosi kynnykselle ja särkyi.

  
  
Tänä heidän äitinsä kuolemaa seuranneena kuukautena he eivät varsinaisesti koskaan olleet puhuneet Aben kanssa siitä, miten heidän oli tarkoitus ylläpitää toimeentuloa Arianasta huolehtimisen ohella. Kendran ollessa elossa oli tämä tehnyt mitä pientä kotoa käsin kykeni - kasvattanut yrttejä ja taikakasveja myyntiin, neulonut käsitöitä, tehnyt vuohenjuustoa, valmistanut liemiä ja niin edelleen – mutta ylimääräistä rahaa ei heillä Percivalin vangitsemisen jälkeen koskaan ollut ollut. Yksi syy hänen lukuisiin artikkelijulkaisuihinsa oli se, että niistä maksettiin hyvin; kouluajalla ohella tehtyjen projektien lisäksi Alba oli aina viettänyt kesät töissä. Abe puolestaan oli viimeiset kaksi kesää toiminut erään Tylyahossa sijaitsevan baarin apupoikana, mutta joutunut tänä vuonna jättämään homman väliin tullakseen huolehtimaan Arianasta. Syyskuussa Tylypahka alkaisi kuitenkin taas ja Alba tiesi, että silloin olisi hänen vuoronsa keksiä, kuinka hänen onnistuisi yhtäaikaisesti vahtia sisartaan sekä tuoda leipä pöytään. Käännöstyöt olisivat muuten voineet olla mahdollisuus, ellei hän - kiitos Tylypahkan surkean kielitarjonnan - olisi puhunut äidinkielensä lisäksi toistaiseksi vain ranskaa ja hieman arabiaa; fakta, jolle Durmstrangin opetuseduista nauttinut, sujuvasti viisikielinen Gerda jaksoi virnuilla.  
  
Totuus kuitenkin oli, että työnsaannin sijaan lähestyvässä syksyssä Albaa huolettivat aivan muut asiat. Osasyy siihen, miksi hänestä oli tuntunut hankalalta surra heidän äitinsä poismenoa oli se, että tämä tuntui jättäneen heidät jo kauan sitten. Viimeiset kahdeksan vuotta hän oli joutunut katsomaan, kuinka hänen älykäs ja eloisa äitinsä oli muuttunut huoneesta toiseen sammunein silmien vaeltavaksi aaveeksi, joka tuntui vainoavan jo eläessään taloa josta ei kyennyt poistumaan. Tähän asti Alba oli ollut ainoastaan sukupuolensa vanki, mutta nyt öisin omassa sängyssään hän toisinaan unen rajamailla havahtui siihen tunteeseen, kuinka talon itsensä seinät kumartuivat hänen ylleen kuin ahnaat kädet, valmiina mykistämään hänen äänensä kunnes sitä ei kukaan enää koskaan kuulisi.  
  
Vaikkei Gerda sitä ollut suoraan sanonutkaan, Alba ei voinut välttyä siltä tunteelta, että sama väistämättömän tuhon pelko päti heihin molempiin. Vaikka Gerda olikin Unkarin eriävän taikalainsäädännön vuoksi kuusitoistavuotiaana jo täysi-ikäinen ja täten saanut pitää taikasauvansa, Durmstrangista saadut potkut jo itsessään takasivat sen, ettei paluuta akateemiselle uralle ollut. Rivien välistä Alba oli ollut ymmärtävinään, että Gerdan isä oli lähettänyt tyttärensä sukulaisiin kesäksi sillä olettamuksella, että muutama kuukausi hautumista pikkukylässä kyllä kitkisi tästä turhan kapinan ja saisi tämän mielen suopeaksi sitä ainutta kunniallista vaihtoehtoa varten, joka tässä vaiheessa enää oli jäljellä – nimittäin avioliittoa.  
  
Kesän tehdessä hiljaista kuolemaansa, Alba tiedosti että he Gerdan kanssa kuolivat sen mukana. Mitä muuta heidän puheensa olivat, kuin yritys päästä vielä kerran niskan päälle siitä tunteesta, että heidän lahjansa ja älykkyytensä olivat jonkin arvoisia – että heillä sittenkin oli mahdollisuus nousta kuoleman herroiksi.

  
  
*

  
  
Kolmannen viikon alussa he päätyivät pelaamaan kaksin velhokrokettia Bagshotien takapihalla. Gerda, joka ei ollut koskaan aiemmin pelannut kyseistä peliä, tuntui suhtautuvan lajiin samalla tavoin kuin Alba itsekin muisti tunteneensa ensimmäisen pelikertansa hetkellä, eli sekoituksella lapsellista intoa ja kihisevää raivoa. Kun järjestyksessä jo kolmas portti väisti itsenäisesti palloa, joka muuten olisi vierinyt siitä läpi, Gerda kirosi raskaasti unkariksi. Alba hymyili myötätuntoisesti, kunnes tuli hänen vuoronsa ja hän krokkasi silmääkään räpäyttämättä Gerdan pallon läheiseen ruusupuskaan.  
  
”Muistinko mainita kuinka minä saatan olla hieman kilpailunhaluinen?” hän huhuili leppoisasti Gerdan perään, kun tämä änkesi itseään pusikkoon seuraavaa lyöntiä varten.  
  
Loppujen lopuksi Gerda sai pelivälineensä turvallisesti takaisin nurmikolle ja könysi pois pusikosta, nyppien terälehtiä ja muuta kasvustoa kaavultaan, valittaen samalla siitä kuinka oli varma löytävänsä ruusunmarjoja nimeltämainitsemattomista paikoista vielä viikkoa myöhemminkin. Kaiken sen varistelun ja kumartelun lomassa pieni, hopeinen koru luiskahti äkkiä esiin tämän miehustan sisältä ja jäi killumaan näkyviin.  
  
Gerdan suoristautuessa tämä sai Alban kiinni tuijottamasta sitä. Hetken aikaa näytti siltä, että tämä aikoisi vain sujauttaa korun takaisin piiloon, mutta jäi kuitenkin pienen emminnän jälkeen vain pitelemään sitä vasten kämmentään. ”Se on symboli”, Gerda aloitti hitaasti. ”Se liittyy –”  
  
”- Kuoleman Varjeluksiin”, Alba päätti. ”Tiedän.” Hän jätti sanomatta, ettei tämä ollut suinkaan ensimmäinen kerta kun hän oli nähnyt korun Gerdan yllä.  
  
Gerda säpsähti niin, että lähes tiputti korun kädestään. ”Miten?”  
  
Alba kohautti harteitaan; hän lähes toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut jokin hienompi tarina kerrottavanaan, mutta totuus oli, että hänen elämässään oli ollut aika jolloin pelkkä satuihin uskominen ei ollut enää riittänyt. Kuolema ei ollut ollut ilmestynyt lahjomaan häntä taikaesineillä silloin kun hän olisi niitä eniten kaivannut, mutta se ei ollut estänyt häntä elättelemästä toivoa että tosielämästä saatujen tietojen avulla hänen olisi onnistunut auttaa itse itseään. ”Tutustuin paikallishistoriaan kun me muutimme tänne. Ignotus Peverell on haudattu tänne ja hautakivessä on sama merkki.”  
  
Gerdan katse pysyi vielä hetken aikaa oudon jähmettyneenä, tarkastellen häntä melkein varautuneesti. Mutta sitten lopulta tämän huulet puhkesivat virneeseen hymykuoppineen päivineen. Alba ei voinut olla välttymättä siltä tunteelta että hänen oli tietämättään onnistunut läpäistä jonkinlainen koe. ”Hyvä että jollakulla on sentään oikea käsitys”, Gerda mutisi. ”Olisitpa kuullut miksi ne sitä Durmstrangissa luulivat.”  
  
”No miksi?”  
  
Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut, Gerda virnisti vinosti, kunnes sujautti korun kaulastaan ja laski sen sitten syliinsä, sommitellen sen vasten haarojaan tavalla, joka oli liian tarkoituksellinen ollakseen pelkkä summittainen ele.  
  
Alba pärskähti, samalla kun tunsi korviaan alkavan kuumottaa. ”Oikeasti? Ne erottivat sinut koska kuvittelivat että sinä –”  
  
”- kaiversin pillun koulun pääoveen, aivan”, Gerda viimeisteli karusti.  
  
Hetken aikaa Alba tuijotti epäuskoisesti, kunnes lopulta ilmoille purkautuva nauru taittoi hänet lähes kaksinkerroin ja yltyi lopulta äänettömäksi hingunnaksi. Hänen vierellään Gerda jatkoi virnistelyä tavalla, joka oli kuitenkin oudon hämillinen, ikään kuin kaikista mahdollisista seikoista Alban suhtautuminen juuri tällaiseen pikkuseikkaan oli se kaikista ratkaisevin. Se poikkeuksellinen tunne oli lopulta se seikka, joka sai hänen naurunsa laantumaan pelkäksi hymyksi.  
  
”Ehkä siinä oli myös vähän osaa kielletyllä taikuudella”, Gerda myönsi hetken päästä, katsomatta häntä kuitenkaan enää silmiin. Varjeluksia esittävä koru kieppui ympäri tämän sormissa lähes hermostuneesti.  
  
Alba veti henkeä, tietäen että hänellä oli nyt kenties ainutkertainen tilaisuus esittää se kielenpäällä roikkunut kysymys. ”Mitä sinä sitten teit?” hän tiedusteli niin tyynesti kuin kykeni.  
  
Korun liike pysähtyi. Hetken päästä Gerdan etu- ja keskisormi naputtivat kolkosti hopeisen rinkulan molempia laitoja. ”Yritin nostattaa kuolleita”, tämä totesi soinnittomasti.  
  
Alban katse rävähti järkyttyneenä korusta Gerdan silmiin. Gerda puolestaan vain kohautti harteitaan ja nojasi krikettimailaansa. ”Yhdellä ystävistäni oli lemmikkikissa, johon tämä oli melko kiintynyt. Katti sitten meni ja tippui porrastasanteelta neljä kerrosta alas, mursi niskansa. En kestänyt sitä kyynelten määrää, joten yritin tuoda sen takaisin.”  
  
Alba kurtisti kulmiaan, tuntien pulssinsa jo asettuvan. Niin suuri tabu kuin henkiinherätykseen liittyikin, niin kyseessä tuskin oli ensimmäinen kerta Durmstrangin kaltaisen instituutin historiassa kun joku yllytyshullu ja kenties näyttämisenhaluinen oppilas päätti moista yrittää. ”Vaikka tuollaisesta yrityksestä nyt jäisikin kiinni, niin luulisi että siitä olisi selvinnyt pelkällä vakavalla varoituksella, ottaen huomioon minkä luonteisesta eleestä oli kyse.”  
  
”Ah, mutta siinä se ongelma piilikin”, Gerda totesi. Hetken ajan jokin outo, kuin lapsenomainen ihmetys, valtasi tämän etäisiksi muuttuneet silmät; Alba muisti saman ilmeen Arianan kasvoilta, siltä ensimmäiseltä kerralta kun siskon oli onnistunut vahingossa satuttaa jotakuta voimalla, jonka luonnetta ei voinut ymmärtää. ”Koska se ei jäänyt pelkäksi yritykseksi.”  
  
”Sinä toit sen takaisin”, Alba henkäisi. Se ei ollut kysymys.  
  
Gerdan hartiat nytkähtivät olkienkohautusta muistuttavaan eleeseen. ”Takaisin ja takaisin. Siinä vaiheessa kun yksi opettajista sattui paikalle, se yritti parhaillaan järsiä läpi omasta käpälästään. Rehtorin tullessa se oli jo palannut kuolleeksi.”  
  
Sen jälkeen ei tuntunut olevan enää mitään sanottavaa jäljellä. Gerda jatkoi korun pyörittelyä, samalla kun Alba yritti saada jotakin tolkkua päänsä sisällä vallitsevaan kaaokseen. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että siinä tilanteessa oikein tapa hänelle toimia olisi ollut tiputtaa maila maahan ja lähteä pois koskaan palaamatta. Mitä hän halusi tehdä, oli ottaa Gerdan kädet omiinsa ja yksinkertaisesti kysyä, _Miten?_  
  
”Uskotko sinä, että ne ovat pelkkää satua?” Gerdan vaimea ääni havahdutti Alban ajatuksista. ”Varjelukset siis.”  
  
Kiitollisena puheenaiheen vaihdoksesta, Alba kohautti diplomaattisesti harteitaan. ”Jokaisessa tarinassa piilee loppupeleissä jokin pilkahdus totta. Mutta jos sinä kysyt uskonko minä siihen että Peverellit sattuivat iltapäiväkävelyllä törmäämään itseensä Kuolemaan ja saivat vaivanpalkaksi kokoelman mahtavia taikaesineitä, joita olivat liian idiootteja käyttämään, niin ei, en usko että se on totta. Mutta –” hän jatkoi nopeasti, huomatessaan kuinka Gerdan kasvot synkkenivät ”- jos taas tarkoitat että uskonko minä siihen, että Peverellit _valmistivat_ samaisen kokoelman mahtavia taikaesineitä, joita olivat silti liian idiootteja käyttämään huolimatta niiden alkuperästä, niin siihen minä kyllä voin uskoa. Ja oletettavasti sinäkin uskot, koska en muuten näkisi sinun kulkevan ympäriinsä kanniskellen tuota korua vain jotta joku saattaa luulla sitä melko pelkistetyksi tulkinnaksi siitä itsestään.”  
  
Gerdan silmät olivat tasaista tahtia suurentuneet Alban lähestyessä kohti paatoksensa loppua, ja kun hän viimeisteli tyytyväisesti hymyillen, kesti hetki ennen kuin tämä purskahti epäuskoiseen nauruun. Alban tunsi tulvahtavansa täyteen syvää itsetyytyväisyyttä omasta nokkeluudestaan – tunne, joka muutti luonnettaan sillä sekunnilla kun Gerda nojautui lähemmäksi häntä, painaen päänsä vasten hänen olkaansa. Alba tunsi paljon sirompien sormien kiertyvän hänen mailasta vapaiden sormien ympärille, Gerdan huokaistessa tyytyväisesti, ”Missä sinä oikein _olet ollut_ kaiken tämän ajan…”  
  
”Tekemässä kaikkea turhaa”, Alba kuuli mumisevansa, puristaen tämän kättä omassaan.  
  
Loppupelin ajan hän antoi Gerdan voittaa.

 

*

 

Seuraavalla viikolla Gerda matkusti yhdessä Bathildan kanssa Lontooseen neljäksi päiväksi, jotka kuluivat Alban näkökulmasta hitaammin kuin kokonaiset kouluvuodet. He kirjoittivat toisilleen kuudesti: Alba löysi itsensä täyttämästä pergamenttia toisensa jälkeen kaikella aritmetiikkaan liittyvistä vitseistä puolitosissaan laadittuihin visioihin siitä, kuinka parhaiten värvätä Eurooppaa hallinnoiva taikojien neuvoston ja millaisin perustein he kaksi luonnollisesti kuuluivat sen johtoon. _Jos kyse on yhteisestä hyvästä, niin jo yksinomaan näillä rinnoilla pitäisi saada jonkinmoinen titteli_ , Gerda kirjoitti viimeisessä kirjeessään, uskollisena tavalleen olla paperilla vielä tavallistakin värikkäämpi; Alba tyylitteli vastaukseksi omaan allekirjoitukseensa A:n esittämään Varjelusten symbolia.  
  
Kaksikon paluun merkeissä Bathilda päätti jälleen järjestää yhdet kutsut. Puoli tuntia niiden alkamisen jälkeen Gerda oli jo tylsistynyt kuoliaaksi ja päättänyt siksi haastaa Alban johonkin, joka kuulemma tunnettiin Unkarissa nimellä ”Valikoiva lukutaito”.  
  
”Eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä”, Alba voihkaisi tuskastuneesti suupielestään, kun he istua tapittivat olohuoneen nurkassa keskeisimmällä paraatipaikalla, kestohymyt naamalla koreillen.  
  
”Häviäjän puhetta”, Gerda kuittasi, hymyillen vain leveämmin, kunnes huudahti äkisti, ”Taukki!”  
  
Vain lähimpänä seisova vanha velho kääntyi katsomaan heitä kummeksuen, mutta kohdatessaan Gerdan hersyvän hymyn, pudisti päätään ja kääntyi takaisin keskustelukumppaniensa puoleen.  
  
”Anteeksi vaan, mutta kumpi meistä asuu tällä pysyvästi ja joutuu elämään sen kanssa, että kaikki naapurit pitävät pian minua täytenä kahelina…” Alba huokaisi ja veti sitten ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. ”Vollotus!”  
  
Gerdan sylissä lojui avonaisena kirja, jonka päällä Alban sormi parhaillaan lepäsi. Nyt Gerda puolestaan käänsi sivua ja valikoi jälleen summanmutikassa sanan, joka oli seuraavaksi tarkoitus huutaa ilmoille niin kovaa kuin kantti kesti, lähtökohtaisesti kuitenkin lujempaa kuin toinen edellisellä kierroksella. Alun perin Gerda oli halunnut pelata peliä perinteen mukaan poimien sanoja siitä räävittömästä sulmusepitteestä, jonka oli salakuljettanut mukanaan Lontoosta, mutta Alba oli päättänyt vetää rajan johonkin.  
  
”Sinä olet parhaassa iässä oleva kaunis nainen, joka ei halua naimisiin – kaikki ovat jo valmiiksi sitä mieltä, että sinä olet sekaisin, joten yhtä hyvin voit käyttäytyä sen mukaan”, Gerda tokaisi. _”Kummallisuus!”_  
  
Tällä kertaa Alban kääntyessä katsomaan Gerdaa saman tekivät myös muutamat muut juhlavieraat. _Sinun mielestäsi minä olen kaunis?_ hän melkein kysyi, mutta jätti viime hetkellä tekemättä niin.  
  
Gerda hymyili katsojille valloittavasti, ennen kuin nousi äkisti ylös. ”Tule, mennään jonnekin muualle”, tämä mutisi, tarttuen Albaa kädestä ja alkaen kiskoa häntä mukanaan juhlaväen halki.  
  
He menivät keittiöön ja pujahtivat sitten takaovesta ulos ( _”NIPISTYS!”_ Alban mylviessä vielä ovenraosta sisälle). Puutarhassa vallitsi jo elokuinen koleus, ja Alba katsoi kuinka hänen edellään kulkeva Gerda lipui tummassa mekossaan halki nurmikon pinnalla väreilevän usvan kuin nummille kummittelemaan noussut henki. Hän tajusi että he pitivät edelleen toisiaan kädestä, vaikkei varsinaista tarvetta enää ollut.  
  
Pihan perällä häämötti vanha kiviaita, jonka yli he kipusivat ilman sen suurempia ongelmia. Heidän päästyään toiselle puolelle Alba kuitenkin noteerasi kuinka heidän kaapunsa olivat epämääräisen mudan raidoittamat.  
  
”Äh, kuuraat sitä vähän lohikäärmeenverellä niin hyvä tulee”, Gerda ilmoitti, kun Alba huomautti asiasta. Hänen ihmettelevään katseeseensa tämä vastasi vain hartioitaan kohauttamalla. ”Meilläpäin ilmeisesti astioitakin liotetaan joskus siinä, jos lika on oikein pinttynyttä. Ei sillä että minulla olisi varsinaisesti kokemusta.”  
  
Alba ei varsinaisesti voinut sanoa olevansa yllättynyt, kun he lopulta päätyivät istumaan nimenomaan Ignotus Peverellin hautapaaden äärelle. Nopeasti puhe löysi taas tiensä sen aiheen pariin, joka kasvavissa määrin tuntui kiehtovan Gerdaa: Varjeluksiin ja niiden ominaisuuksiin. Muutamina aikaisempina kertoina he olivat keskustellet siitä, että etenkin Kohtalonsauvan jäljittäminen olisi teoriassa mahdollista, nyt kun oli lähes varmaa että sen alkuperäinen omistaja tosiaan oli ollut Ignotuksen veli Anthiokos, jonka nimen he olivat löytäneet kaupunginarkistoista. Etsintää helpottaisivat myös lukuisat historiankirjoista löytyvät maininnat sauvan liikkeistä – ja erityisesti sen nopeaan tahtiin vaihtuvista omistajista ja näiden toinen toistaan väkivaltaisemmista kuolemista.  
  
Gerda kaivoi esille luisen savukerasiansa. ”Eli ainut, mitä kaikkien olisi pitänyt tajuta tehdä, on pitää suunsa kiinni tarpeeksi pitkään koko kepin omistamisesta?” Tämä napautti savuketta rasian kanteen muutaman kerran, ennen kuin nosti sen huulilleen, mutisten se ympäri, ”Hankala joutua murhatuksi jos on jo niin pelätty ettei kukaan keksi yrittää.”  
  
”Mikään ei todista etteikö sen haltijuutta yksinkertaisesti voisi voittaa kaksintaistelussa”, Alba huomautti. ”Kuka vaan nyt voi tappaa, mutta luulisi että senkaltainen vanha sauva arvostaisi enemmän taitoa kuin pelkkää verenvuodatusta.”  
  
”Eikö se ole vähän paradoksaalista?” Gerda keksi ihmetellä, vilkaisten häntä yllättyneesti alta kulmien. ”Jos kyseessä on sauva jonka pitäisi olla ylivertainen, niin eikö sen päihittäminen kaksintaistelussa silloin tarkoita sitä, ettei sen kantaja todellisuudessa syystä tai toisesta halunnut edes voittaa?”  
  
Alba kohautti harteitaan; rehellisesti sanottuna Seljasauvan erityisominaisuudet eivät juuri puhutelleet häntä. Hän ei voinut välttyä siltä tunteelta että pelkän sauvan taitoihin luottaminen oli jossakin määrin loukkaus hänen omia kykyjään kohtaan. Gerda sen sijaan ei tuntunut saavan ensimmäisen veljeksen oletetusta lahjasta tarpeeksi.  
  
Yhdestä asiasta he olivat kuitenkin täysin samaa mieltä: heidän kiinnostuksensa kolmatta eli Näkymättömyysviittaa kohtaan oli pelkkä sarjan täydentävä kuriositeetti. ”Me olemme naisia”, Gerdalla oli tapana nauraa.”Mehän olemme jo valmiiksi näkymättömiä, ei siihen mitään viittaa tarvita!”  
  
Takaisin nykyhetkessä, mikäli Gerda noteerasikin hänen äkillisen hiljaisuutensa, ei tämä ottanut sitä esiin. Alba oli jo tehnyt selväksi mistä Varjeluksesta hän oli erityisen kiinnostunut ja Gerda oli kyllin fiksu ymmärtääkseen miksi; Elpymyskiven avulla hän ei kykenisi palauttamaan ainoastaan vanhempiensa elämiä, vaan myös omansa. Aluksi ajatus moisesta oli ollut yhtä älytön kuin silloin kun hän oli yhdentoista, mutta kuten toivolla oli tapana tehdä, sen kerran istuttamaa kipinää oli lähes mahdotonta sammuttaa. Gerda ja hän olivat molemmat liian vanhoja ottaakseen satuja näin vakavasti – Varjelukset olivat todellisia, ainoastaan niiden nykyiseen olinpaikkaan liittyvät tiedot legendojen peitossa. Alba kykeni tiedostamaan että hän oli laiminlyönyt sisariaan ja samalla sen, että paras mahdollinen tapa korvata se kaikki tuska olisi pyyhkiä pois se alkuperäinen sarja vahinkoja jotka tuhosivat kaiken; mikäli hänen onnistuisi tuoda takaisin heidän vanhempansa, voisi hän vielä toivoa saavansa anteeksi.  
  
Samalla hän oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi realisti ymmärtääkseen, ettei asiasta vielä kannattanut puhua Abelle eikä etenkään Arianalle mitään. Mikäli hän vastoin toiveitaan epäonnistuisi, halusi hän olla ainut, jonka täytyisi elää sen pettymyksen kanssa.  
  
Alba havahtui siihen, että Gerda tönäisi häntä kevyesti olkapäähän omallaan. Jossakin vaiheessa savuke oli jo kadonnut. ”Sinä teet sitä taas.”  
  
Hän hymyili hieman nolostuneesti. Gerda oli alkanut huomautella että hänellä oli tapana vajota omiin ajatuksiinsa tyyliin, joka toisinaan lähenteli enemmän tärähtänyttä kuin eteeristä. Mikäli hän jo nyt löysi itsensä tästä pisteestä, niin Alba ei edes halunnut ajatella minkälainen hourahtaneen akateemikon irvikuva hänestä vielä tulisi vanhoilla päivillään, katse perustavanlaatuisesti ties mihin sfääreihin keskittyneenä ja horisten kaikelle mahdolliselle aina huonekasveista hänen tielleen sattuneisiin epäonnisiin nuorempiin.  
  
”Harjoitusta. Kyllähän edes toisen meistä on hyvä vaikuttaa arvokkaalta ja uskottavalta”, hän puolustautui, vaikkei mitenkään kovin piikikkäästi.  
  
Gerda vain pyöritteli silmiään, eikä Alba juuri viitsinyt väittää vastaan. Samalla lailla kuin hänestä oli mahdotonta kuvitella Gerdaa jonkun pikkusievänä vaimona, oli yhtä vaikeaa nähdä että tästä ikinä tulisi jonkinsorttista takakireää tätiä, joka arvovaltaisten palkintokomiteoiden kääntäessä selkänsä varastaisi savukkeita nuorimmiltaan, tai kärsisi kihdistä. Tarkemmin ajateltuna hän ei saanut edes yrittämällä luonnosteltua ryppyjä tämän silmäkulmiin, tai täyteläisiä huulia taipumaan iän tuomalle mutkalle. Jollakin oudolla tavalla hänen mielensä säilöi mielikuvaa Gerdasta kuin tämä olisi maalauksen hahmo, yhtä jähmettynyt ja ikuistettu tähän hetkeen hänen kanssaan, tähän kesään ja maailmaan, joka silmänräpäyksen ajan tuntui olevan olemassa vain heitä kahta varten. Ehkä se oli enemmän toiveajattelua kuin käsityskyvyn rajallisuutta; jos Gerda ei koskaan muuttuisi, ei minkään muunkaan tällä hetkellä vallitsevista olosuhteista täytynyt niin tehdä.

  
  
He viipyivät hautuumalla kunnes kaukaa kuuluvat juhlan äänet alkoivat kadota ja yö muuttui varkain viileäksi. Jossakin vaiheessa Gerda oli tapansa mukaan pujottautunut ulos kengistään ja ujuttanut ohuisiin sukkiin verhotut varpaansa Alban syliin, luottaen siihen, että hän alkunapinan jälkeen velvollisuudentuntoisesti niitä lämmittäisi. Asiaankuuluvien vastalauseiden jälkeen hän löysikin itsensä hieromasta mainittuja jalkoja hitain, pyörivin liikkein, vakoillen silmäkulmastaan samalla Gerdan kissamaista tyytyväisyyttä ilmaisevia kasvoja. Alba ei ollut varsinaisesti koskaan ennen tuntenut välttämätöntä halua koskea toisiin ihmisiin, ei muistanut halanneensa edes omaa äitiään kuin ainoastaan aina ennen ja jälkeen lukukausien alun, ja silti jokin Gerdassa suorastaan huusi häntä jatkuvasti rohkenemaan koskettamaan, hipaisemaan, tarttumaan salaa kutsuvasti irrallaan retkottavaan naruun tai rusettiin, ikään kuin eräänlaisena yrityksenä estää tätä karkaamasta. Ehkä juuri siksi Alba piti huolen siitä että koskikin niin harvoin. Silloin kuin Gerda itse teki selkeämmin aloitteen ja tunkeutui hänen tilaansa, se tuntui enemmän etuoikeudelta kuin joltakin varastetulta.  
  
Keskiyön tienoilla, kun yritys taistella kylmyyttä vastaan ei enää ollut kiinni pelkästään sen huomiotta jättämisestä, Gerda painautui lämpöä hakien hänen kylkeensä. ”Jos me löydämme ne Varjelukset”, tämä mutisi unisesti vasten hänen olkaansa, ”mikään ei estä meitä muuttamasta maailmaa.”  
  
Alban mieli löi hetken tyhjää ja palasi sitten väistämättä siihen samanaamuiseen hetkeen, kun hänen ollessaan keittiössä oli riemunkirjava lintu oli pölähtänyt ikkunasta sisään, kantaen nokassaan kirjettä Elphiakselta. Alba oli avannut kirjeen äärimmäistä varautuneisuutta tuntien, peläten että tämän epäilemättä hersyvien matkakertomuksien lukeminen ei aiheuttaisi hänessä kuin lisää syövyttävää katkeruutta. Mutta kun hän oli tavannut kaikkea sitä mistä olikaan jäänyt paitsi, oli häntä tuijottanut rivien välistä takaisin ainoastaan se lopullinen todiste siitä, kuinka perustavanlaatuista lajia hänen Gerdaa kohtaan tuntemansa kiintymys oli.  
  
He olivat hautausmaalla ja täten Alban tunnustusta ei Gerdan lisäksi olisi kuullut kukaan elävä sielu, mutta silti hän ei saanut sitä ulos suustaan, niin peruuttamattomalta sen ääneen myöntäminen sillä hetkellä tuntui. Mutta jos hän olisi kyennyt, olisi hän kertonut kuinka hänen maailmansa oli jo muuttunut kaikilla niillä tavoilla jolla hänelle enää oli merkitystä; että hän olisi ollut valmis toistamiseen kieltäytymään mahdollisuudesta nähdä Välimeren ihmeet ja Silkkitien alun, jopa siitä stipendistä Kairoon, tietäen, että ainoastaan jättämällä ne kokematta he kaksi olivat tavanneet, ja että jollakin käsittämättömällä tavalla yksi ihminen saattoi olla moisen uhrauksen arvoinen.

  
  
*

  
  
”Alba?”  
  
Alba nosti katseensa kirjasta jota hän oli parhaillaan lukemassa, luodakseen kysyvän katseen ovensuuhun ilmestyneeseen Arianaan. ”Hmm? Mikä on?”  
  
Ariana ei vastannut heti, pyöritteli vain käsissään jotakin, joka Alballa meni hetki tunnistaa siksi vaaleansiniseksi, helmikirjailluksi hiusnauhaksi, joka tällä oli ollut lähes poikkeuksetta yllään kesän alusta lähtien. Hän tiesi että se on ollut lahja heidän äidiltään. ”Abe meni käymään ulkona”, tämä mutisi tarpeettomasti.  
  
”Niin teki.” Alba tavoitteli isosiskomaista hymyä, joutuen hetken miettimään, miten se taas luonnistuikaan. ”Haluatko että minä letitän tällä kertaa?”  
  
Se tapa, jolla Arianan silmiin syttyi vilpitön ilo, sai karvaan värähdyksen juoksemaan Alban sisuksien läpi. Hänen sisarensa nyökkäsi ja kävi sitten lattialle istumaan Alban tuolin juureen, ojentaen olkansa yli hänelle sekä hiusnauhan että matkalla piirongin päältä poimimansa hiusharjan.  
  
Arianan hiukset olivat lähes yhtä pitkät kuin hänen omansa, mutta paljon vaaleammat kuin hänellä tai Abella, tai edes kuten Alba kaukaisesti muisti heidän isällään olleen. Ne eivät ehdottomasti muistuttaneet lainkaan Kendran tummia suortuvia, jotka tämä oli vuorostaan perinyt omalta äidiltään, aikanaan Atlantin yli matkanneelta naiselta joka vaihtoi elämänsä heimopäällikön tyttärenä irlantilaisen kullankaivajan ankeaan kotimaahan.  
  
Elävimmät muistot, jotka Alballa oli heidän äidistään, liittyivät nimenomaan hiustenlaittoon. Alba ei kokenut olevansa turhamainen, mutta jopa hän oli aikanaan ymmärtänyt että siisti ja vakuuttava ulkonäkö oli osa menestystä, eikä kukaan ottaisi häntä vakavasti mikäli hän näyttäytyisi julkisissa tilaisuuksissa homssuisena ja hiukset sinne tänne sojottaen. Sinä kesänä kun hän oli täyttänyt neljätoista, oli hän viettänyt loputtomia tunteja peilin edessä käännellen ja väännellen tuloksettomasti omia kiharoitaan rullille jotka eivät koskaan pysyneet, kunnes lopulta Kendra oli tullut hänen avukseen ja neuvonut tarvittavat niksit sekä loitsut. Vielä nykyäänkin Alba saattoi joskus hiustenharjauksen yhteydessä sulkea huomaamattaan silmänsä ja erehtyä kuvittelemaan, että ne olivat heidän äitinsä kädet hänen omiensa sijaan, jotka toistivat tasaisia harjanvetoja tyynnyttävällä varmuudella.  
  
Ariana oli nyt neljäntoista, saman ikäinen kuin hän sinä samaisena kesänä. Alba oli tästä äkillisesti ymmärryksestä hämmentynyt, kuljettaessaan sormiaan tämän suortuvien läpi heidän äitinsä liikkeiden haamuna.  
  
”Miksi sinä lauloit?” Ariana kysyi äkkiä. Kun Alban vastaus oli kysyvä, tämä jatkoi, ”Juuri äsken, kun minä tulin. Sinä hyräilit itseksesi.”  
  
”Ai hyräilinkö?”  
  
”Joo. Niin kuin olisit tosi onnellinen.” Ariana kääntyi katsomaan häntä olkapäänsä yli kysyvästi, siniset silmät suurina. ”Oletko sinä?”  
  
Alban ensimmäinen ajatus oli, että hän oli onnellinen, koska tällaiset hetket Arianan kanssa olivat harvinaisia. Kerrankin sisko istui hänen edessään rentona ja niin kovin samanlaisena, kun oli ollut ennen kokemiaan vääryyksiä. Alba oli jo vuosia sitten ymmärtänyt, ettei hän menettänyt aikanaan pelkästään isää, vaan myös kaiken tämän; vaivattomat hetket sisarten kesken, isosiskomaisesti jaetut neuvot ja hämärässä kuiskatut salaisuudet. Mikäli Ariana olisi ollut kuten muut neljätoistavuotiaat, olisi moni asia ollut toisin. Huolimatta siitä, että hän tiedosti kuinka kamala ja epäreilu ajatus se oli, ei se valitettavasti estänyt häntä usein miettimästä sitä.   
  
Itsekäs totuus kuitenkin oli, että todennäköisin syy sille, miksi Ariana oli saanut hänet kiinni hyräilemästä itsekseen, oli kirjassa jota hän oli parhaillaan ollut lukemassa. Se oli syntymäpäivälahja Gerdalta, norjalaisen Henrik Ibsenin näytelmä ’Nukkekoti’. Kansilehdelle Gerda oli kulmikkaalla käsialallaan kirjoittanut omistuskirjoituksen, jossa luki: _Életem – boldog szuletesnapot!_ _Tässä todiste siitä, että toisinaan sokean jästikin onnistuu löytää se kuuluisa jyvä._  
  
Alba solmi hiusnauhan valmistuneen ranskanletin päähän ja vastasi hymyyn. ”Taidan olla”, hän myönsi, toivoen salaa, että olisi todellisuudessa voinut kertoa enemmän.

 

*

 

Syyskuun alkuun oli jäljellä enää kaksi viikkoa. Päivien käydessä vähiin Alba huomasi yrittävänsä entistä ankarammin tallentaa mieleensä kaiken Gerdasta, jokaisen eleen ja sanojen painon ja naurettavat tavat, kerätä ne talteen kuin joku muu saattaisi postimerkit tai perhoset. Hän noteerasi sen kuinka Gerda aina aloitti huulipunan levittämisen alahuulen kaaresta, tämän lyhyiksi pureksitut kynnet ja tavan väittää ettei tehnyt niin, vasemmassa korvanlehdessä olevan luomen. Häneltä ei jäänyt huomaamatta se tietty liike ja kulma jota Gerda aina loitsiessaan suosi, eikä se, kuinka heidän satunnaisissa kaksintaisteluharjoituksissaan hän itse aina joutui hieman pidättelemään ja kuinka kaikesta huolimatta Gerda sittenkin ehkä sen arvasi. Maailma muuttui kokoelmaksi asioita joista Gerda oli hänelle kertonut, kirjoiksi joista tämä piti, unelmiksi ja kunnianhimoiksi joita tällä oli.  
  
Hetkittäin se oli Alban taholta kuitenkin myös pikkumaisten kommenttien todistamista, tarttuvaa laiskuutta ja silkkaa julmuutta; Gerdan temperamentti oli häneltä usein piilossa, mutta kuitenkin alati läsnä, uinuva uhka aina jossakin muutaman väärän sanan mittaisen harhapolun päässä. Hän oli nähnyt kuinka Gerda paiskoi astioita ja tuuppi kotitonttuja, kuinka tämä uhkasi kerran vetää sauvansa kun kyläraitilla joku keksi viheltää heidän peräänsä. Ja vaikka Alba aina löysikin itsensä tyynnyttelemästä, ei hän osannut tuomita, koska jollakin lailla Gerdasta hehkuva raivo oli aina osittain hänenkin raivoaan; maailma oli epäreilu ja mätä, ja vaikka he molemmat tietävät sen, vain Gerda oli kyllin röyhkeä tehdäkseen asialle jotakin.

  
  
Eräänä iltapäivänä, kun yksi lähestyvän syksyn ensimmäisistä sadekuuroista takoi ikkunoita, Alba juoksi sateenvarjon alla värjötellen halki Bagshotien pihatien. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan koputtaa oveen, Bathilda jo avasi sen ja hoputti hänet sisään.  
  
”Onneksi sinä olet nyt täällä, meinasin jo tulla hakemaan kun en ollut varma olitteko te sopineet mitään täksi päiväksi”, tämä mutisi uupuneesti, ottaen samalla hänen sateenvarjonsa ja asettaen sen kuivumaan sivummalle. ”Gerda on käyttäytynyt ihan mahdottomasti koko aamun, siitä lähtien kun se kirje saapui.”  
  
”Kirje?” Alba kysyi hämmentyneenä, mutta Bathilda oli jo poimimassa naulakosta omaa viittaansa ja siirtymässä sitten kohti olohuoneen puolella olevaa takkaa.  
  
”Niin, niin. Istua nyt sillä lailla toista tuntia kylvyssä…” Tämä pudisti päätään. ”Sinä varmaan saat häneen puhuttua enemmän tolkkua kuin minä. Ei varmaan haittaa jos minä käy tässä välissä piipahtamassa kaupoilla? Saatte te tytöt jutella sillä aikaa rauhassa.”  
  
Alba sai kakistettua suustaan jotakin ilmeisen myöntyvää, sillä Bathilda nyökkäsi helpottuneena ja heitti sitten kourallisen hormipulveria takan liekkeihin, kadoten sen sileän tien. Hämmentyneenä Alba jätti päällysviittansa naulakkoon ja lähti nousemaan natisevia portaita kohti yläkertaa.  
  
Makuuhuoneen perällä sijaitsevan tutun oven edessä hän pysähtyi, koputtaen sitten – kolme nopeaa ja kaksi hidasta.  
  
”Sisään”, ynähti hetken päästä Gerdan vaimea ääni oven toiselta puolen.  
  
Alban työntäessä oven auki hänen kasvojaan vasten pöllähti vesihuurun trooppinen pilvi. Seinää koristavassa tapetissa kukat olivat edelleen täydessä kukoistuksessaan ja jokin saippua sai pienen huoneen tuoksumaan vielä kesältä, vaikka ulkona se oli lähes jo ohi. Hän lukitsi oven takanaan enemmän vanhasta tottumuksesta kuin varsinaisesta tarpeesta, kääntyen astumaan yli lattialla lojuvasta vaatekasasta ja vetämään suihkuverhon sivuun tällä kertaa vedellä täytetyn ammeen edestä.  
  
Gerda istui surkealla kerällä kylpyammeen toisessa päädyssä, jalat tiukasti rintaa vasten vedettynä ja leukaa polviin nojaten, eikä Alba ei kerrankin jaksanut nähdä vaivaa teeskennellä ettei tuijottaisi. Kylpyveden pinnalla kellui paperi, joka lukukelvottomaksi kuluneesta musteesta päätellen oli joskus ollut kirje. Alban istuessa ammeen reunalle Gerdan käsi nousi vedestä ja alkoi uittaa paperia laiskasti ympäriinsä.  
  
”Isältä”, tämä vastasi hänen vielä esittämättömään kysymykseensä. Gerda pyyhki rystysin valuneita meikkejään ja onnistui levittämään niitä vain enemmän. ”Joku hänen ystävänsä on tulossa poikineen käymään kahden viikon päästä ja minun pitäisi olla silloin takaisin siellä.” Tämän kasvot värähtivät jonkinlaisen irvistyksen varjona. ”Ilmeisesti se poika on joku tunnettu hevoskotkakasvattaja.”  
  
Alba ei voinut kuin jatkaa tuijottamista. Hänen sydämensä – joka vielä hetki sitten oli tuntunut tekevän parhaansa takoakseen itsensä ulos hänen rinnastaan jotta edes toisella heistä olisi mahdollisuus karata tästä tilanteesta – vaikutti nyt oudon hiljaiselta. Huoneessa kaikui ainoastaan sateen kaukainen jyly ja ajoittainen vesipisaroiden ääni, kun ne tipahtelivat Gerdan lyhyemmiltä kiharoilta kylpyveteen.  
  
”Mutta sinähän vihaan hevoskotkia”, Alba huomautti ontosti.  
  
”Niinpä!” Gerdalta pääsi naurahdus, jonka loppunuotti oli lähempänä nyyhkäystä. Alban katsoessa varsinaiset kyyneleet muuttivat tämän häneen kohdistuneet silmät kirkkaiksi. ”Tätä voisi varmaan kutsua ironiseksi, eikö?”  
  
Alba ei antanut itselleen liikaa aikaa miettiä; hän nousi äkkiä pystyyn ja alkoi napittaa mekkoaan auki, tärisevät sormet napeilla lipsuen, kiskoi sen heti yli pään kun saattoi ja antoi kankaan pudota lattialle. Sitten oli jäljellä vielä alushame ja muu kerrasto, liivejä ja nyörejä, niin käsittämättömän paljon kaikkea rajoittavaa, että vasta jossakin sen paikkeilla kun hän kiskoi toista pitkää sukkaa jalastaan Alba tuli tietoiseksi Gerdan rävähtämättömäksi muuttuneesta katseesta. Siinä vaiheessa oli kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä katua. Hän viskasi sukan toisen samanlaisen seuraksi ja kiipesi sitten laidan yli ammeen toiseen päähän. Vedenpinta kipusi hetkessä tarpeeksi ylös jotta osa siitä ryöppysi yli laitojen lattialla, kastellen heidän molempien siellä lojuvat vaatteet. Alba ei sillä hetkellä olisi voinut vähempää välittää; hän oli melko varma, ettei Gerdakaan.  
  
Amme oli tarpeeksi pieni että pinnan alla heidän varpaansa juuri koskettivat toisiaan. Gerda ei vieläkään irrottanut silmiään hänestä. Vedenpinnalla heidän välissään ajelehtiva kirje alkoi olla jo niin hapertunut, että se rupesi hiljalleen hajoamaan palasiksi. Alban katse eksyi sekunniksi silppuun, ja samassa hän tunsi Gerdan isovarpaan pyyhkäisevän omaansa pitkällä, tarkoituksellisella vedolla.  
  
Alba liikkui lopulta ensin, poimien Gerdan käden omaansa – ja siinä vaiheessa Gerdan olemattomat kynnet olivat äkkiä pureutuneet molemmin puolin vasten hänen käsivarsiaan, tämän itsensä nyt pyrkiessä täyttämään se Alban kohotettujen polvien väliin jäänyt tila ja aina vain lähemmäksi, kunnes he vihdoin suutelivat. Alballa oli äkkiä liian monta raajaa ja ne olivat tavallistakin pidempiä ja ennen kaikkea _tiellä_ , ja Gerdan varpaat liukuvat naukuen pitkin ammeen pohjaa ja polvet kolahtelivat sitä vasten heidän yrittäessään järjestäytyä jotenkin järkevämmin, kun kaiken aikaa tärkeimmältä tuntui vain se, ettei minkään osan heidän vartaloistaan tulisi olla erossa toisistaan. Hän enemmänkin tunsi kuin kuuli Gerdan naurahtavan vasten hänen huuliaan, ja heidän välillään oli edelleen liikaa vettä ja tilaa ja kirjesilppua – kunnes äkisti niin ei enää ollutkaan. Gerdan paino lepäsi enimmäkseen hänen sylissään, samalla kun tämän rinnat painautuivat märkinä vasten hänen omiaan. Alban mielessä kävi ohikiitävän hetken miettiä, oliko mitenkään korrektia tai edes suotavaa kehua jotakuta – ei edes täydellisistä rinnoista – vaan nänneistä. Sitten hänen huomionsa varastivatkin taas Gerdan huulet, jotka olivat nyt hänen kaulallaan, vasten solisluuta, sillä yksinäisellä luomella hänen rintojensa välissä, kunnes sitten takaisin hänen huulillaan. Alba oli elämänsä aikana suudellut ehkä kolmea henkilöä eikä mikään niistä kerroista, saati ihmisistä, ollut tuntunut tältä. Hänestä tuntui voittamattomalta. Hän oli melko varma, että maailma sen huoneen ulkopuolella jossa he nyt olivat voisi loppua, eikä se liikuttaisi häntä laisinkaan.  
  
Gerdan kädet etenivät tottuneesti pitkin hänen kylkiään ja lantiotaan, eikä Albaa juuri kiinnostanut miettiä, oliko se silkkaa synnynnäistä itsevarmuutta vai kokemuksen tuomaa etua. Hänen oma oikea kätensä oli puristunut Gerdan hiuksiin, samalla kun vasen vaelsi pitkin tämän rintoja. Gerda veti terävästi henkeä kun hänen peukalonsa pyyhkäisi toisen nännin yli, ja hän toisti liikkeen tarkoituksella saaden saman reaktion. Gerdan kädet pysähtyivät hänen lanteilleen ja ankkuroituivat vasten hänen lantioluidensa kulmia, vavahdellen samassa tahdissa Alban sormien liikkeen kanssa. Se sai hänet lopulta irrottamaan oikean kätensä Gerdan hiuksista ja ohjaamaan sen sisäreidelle, josta se lopulta löysi tiensä edemmäksi. Gerdan silmät painautuivat äkisti kiinni ja hampaat pureutuivat nautinnollisesti alahuuleen. Alban itsehillintä antautui romahtaen, ja hän nojautui nälkäisesti eteenpäin suutelemaan tätä ja nielaisi sen henkäyksen, joka Gerdalta pääsi, kun hän pujotti sormensa tämän sisään.  
  
Seuraavat hetket olivat vain tätä; Gerdan alati kiivaaksi muuttuva hengitys hänen huulillaan, tämän keinuvien lanteiden paino vasten hänen reisiään ja kättään. Jossain kaiken taustalla kaikui veden pehmeä aaltoilu. Tulemisensa hetkellä Gerda älähti ja puristi hänen lanteitaan tarpeeksi lujaa jättääkseen mustelmia huomiseksi.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Gerda veti edelleen henkeä vasten hänen olkaansa, mutta Alba saattoi tuntea tämän käden vaeltavan veden alla. Yllättäen hänen korvissaan kaikui kuitenkin seuraavaksi tulpan irrottamisesta kielivä ääni ja vesi lähti pakenemaan ammeesta.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” hänen oli pakko ihmetellä käheästi.  
  
Gerda hymähti. Kauhoen toisella kädellä kasvoilleen valahtaneita kiharoita pois, tämä alkoi peruuttaa taaksepäin pitkin hänen reisiään ja töni sitten päättäväisesti hänen polvensa takaisin pystyyn. Vesi laski laskemistaan, antaen Gerdalle pian mahdollisuuden pujottautua hänen jalkojensa väliseen tilaan ja ojentaa yhden käden painamaan häntä rintakehästä niin, että hän nojasi takakenossa vasten ammeen reunaa. ”Mitä luulet?”  
  
Alban vastakommentti ei koskaan löytänyt tietään ulos, Gerdan laskiessa päänsä hänen haarojensa puoleen.  
  
  
  
Vielä paljon myöhemmin, he makasivat ammeen pohjalla toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Alban olo oli oudon rauhallinen; siinä missä hän oli varma, että jonkinasteinen paniikki ehtisi vielä iskeä, ei hän tällä hetkellä jaksanut uhrata mielenrauhaansa pohtimalla mitä äskeinen mahtoikaan kertoa hänestä siinä suuremmassa mittakaavassa. Totuus oli, että Gerda oli aina saanut hänet tuntemaan olonsa rohkeaksi. Hän olisi ollut valmis marssimaan siltä istumalta Unkariin ja kaksintaistelemaan tämän kädestä sen typerän tipufarmarin kanssa, tai uudelleenharkitsemaan niitä kuolemanlavastusta koskevia suunnitelmia.  Jälkimaininkien hetkellä hän oli saattanut mennä myöntämään jotakin siitä kaikesta ääneen ja tullut palkituksi Gerdan nousevaa aurinkoa muistuttavalla hymyllä.  
  
Mutta koska todellisuus välillä vaati paljon käytännönläheisimpiä toimenpiteitä, Alba löysi itsensä mutisemasta vasten Gerdan kiharoita, ”Jää tänne. Jos Bathilda ei halua että sinua asumaan luokseen, niin ainahan sinä voit muuttaa meille.”  
  
Gerda, joka oli siihen asti keskittynyt jäljentämään sormellaan hänen polveaan koristavaa arpea, taivutti niskaansa niin että heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Tämän ilme oli tulkitsematon, sitten harkitseva, ja Alban rinnassa jokin kiristyi odottamattomasti.  
  
Mutta äkkiä tutun hymykuopan haamu pilkisti esiin. ”Okei”, Gerda sanoi pienellä äänellä. Sitten, tällä kertaa varmemmin, ”Okei.”  
  
”Okei”, Alba huomasi toistavansa, yhtä aikaa epäuskoisena ja maanista hymyä vastaan taistellen. ”Okei.”  
  
Gerda hymähti, kuin tokaistakseen _Kaikuuko täällä?_ , mutta kiemurteli sitten vaivaantuneesti vasten hänen kylkeään eikä enää katsonut häntä silmiin. ”Mutta minun pitää siltä käydä kotona hakemassa joitakin tavaroita.” Äkkiä tämän rävähtämätön, anova katse oli taas kohdistunut häneen täydellä voimalla. ”Sinä tulet mukaan, eikö niin?”  
  
Alba tiesi hyvin, että se vähä mitä hänellä oli jäljellä siitä tätä kesää varten tarkoitetusta matkakassasta, hänen tulisi säästää syksyä varten. Samalla hän tiesi myös, että olisi vaikka valmis kaupittelemaan kylällä pilkkahintaan valtaosan heidän kotinsa irtaimistosta siitä silkasta hyvästä että se saattaisi auttaa lunastamaan Gerdan vapauden.  
  
”Tietysti”, Alba lupasi, ja Gerda nojautui suutelemaan häntä kiitollisena.

  
  
*

  
  
Pari päivää myöhemmin, vaeltaessaan ympäri huonettaan satunnaisia tavaroita poimien, Alba ei voinut välttyä siltä tunteelta että hän oli elänyt vastaavan tilanteen aiemminkin. Tällä kertaa se vain oli Elphiaksen sijaan Gerda, joka tuijotti kriittisesti hänen pienenpuoleisen matka-arkkunsa sisältöä kädet syvästä epäilyksestä kielivässä puuskassa.  
  
”Minusta sinun pitäisi pakata enemmän”, tämä lopulta huomautti, kun Alba ei tehnyt elettäkään kasvattaakseen kolmen mekon määrää, vaan alkoi tyynesti pinota muita tavaroita niiden päälle.  
  
”Kuinka niin?” Alba kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Montako mekkoa sinä sitten oikein pakkasit viikon reissua varten?”  
  
”Enemmän kuin sinä”, Gerda kommentoi kipakasti, eikä äkkiä enää suostunutkaan katsomaan häntä silmiin.  
  
Gerda oli jo aiemmin kirjoittanut isälleen ja ilmoittanut kertomansa mukaan että he saapuisivat piakkoin visiitille, jättäen muut ilmoitusluontoiset asiat kuitenkin varsinaista kohtaamista varten. Sen jälkeen he olivat kumpikin syventyneet pakkaukseen; siinä vaiheessa kun Alba oli eilen ilmestynyt Bagshoteille, Gerdan tavarat seisoivat jo siistissä rivissä huoneen nurkassa. Nyt asiaan tarkemmin ajatellessaan Alba tuli vasta miettineeksi, kuinka ne ainoat pakkaukselta säästyneet asiat olivat se Bathildalta lahjaksi saatu huivi jota hän tiesi Gerdan aina inhonneen, pohjasta irvistävä pari kenkiä ja satunnainen kokoelma huulipunannysiä.  
  
Alba rykäisi ja tavoitteli huoletonta sävyä. ”Jos sinä haluat jättää tänne jotakin ta-”  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?”  
  
Abe seisoi äkisti huoneen ovella kasvoillaan epäuskoinen ilme. Alba enemmänkin tunsi kuin näki kuinka Gerdan olemus vetäytyi kasaan, kuin niskakarvojaan sähisten pörhistävällä kissalla.  
  
”Pakkaan”, Alba aloitti, koska kun hän oli hermostunut, hänellä oli tapana nojautua vahvasti itsestään selvään logiikkaan. ”Minun oli itse asiassa tarkoitus kertoa tästä tänään illallisella.”  
  
”Kertoa niin mistä?!” Abe sähähti. ”Siitäkö että sinä ajattelit vain ilmoittamatta painua täältä hevon kuuseen _tuon_ –” vihasta vapiseva sormi kohdistui Gerdaan, joka irvisti ”- kopean ämmän kanssa ja jättää meidät Arianan kanssa pärjäämään omillamme, niinkö?”  
  
”Vain viikoksi!” Alba puolustautui, samalla hetkellä kun Gerda hänen vieressään mutisi ivallisesti, ”Sitä tuskin voi sanoa ilmoittamattomaksi jos hän ajatteli kertoa siitä, _idióta_ …”  
  
Alba jähmettyi. Hän ei ollut koskaan antanut mitään erityistä painoarvoa ennustukselle taikuuden lajina, oli suorastaan halveksunut ajatusta siitä ettei hän voisi olla oman kohtalonsa ehdoton herra, mutta nyt jostakin syystä hänet valtasi äkisti outo tunne siitä, kuinka se, mitä oli pian tapahtumassa, oli jo lopullisesti poissa hänen käsistään.  
  
Abe astui askeleen verran sisään huoneeseen, leiskuva katse nyt täysin kohdistuneena Gerdaan. ”Miksi sinä oikein nimitit minua?”  
  
Gerda heläytti pilkallisen naurun. ”Anteeksi, korjaan: _itsekäs idiootti_. Vaan mitä muuta voikaan odottaa typerältä pikkupojalta. Sinun siskollasi tässä on enemmän taitoa ja järkeä kuin koko tällä hiton tuppukylällä yhteensä, ja kuten kaikki muutkin miehet, sinä haluat sulkea hänet kotiin kaitsemaan lapsia tai pitämään teekutsuja –”  
  
”Älä yritä tehdä tästä jotain vitun sukupuolikysymystä!” Abe sivalsi posket raivosta helottaen. ”Sinä et halua lähteä yksin, koska sinä tiedät että ilman Albaa sinä et ole mitään!”  
  
Mikäli Alba olisi ollut vähemmän kiinnostunut lumoamaan Gerdan omalla erinomaisuudellaan, olisi hän ehkä jossakin vaiheessa saattanut muistaa mainita kuinka muista edesottamuksistaan tai lähinnä niiden puutteesta huolimatta hänen veljensä oli huomattavan etevä kaksintaistelija – taito, joka oli eittämättä karttunut ensimmäisten pilkantäyteisten kouluvuosien aikana. Mutta asia ei ollut koskaan tullut esiin, ja kun Gerda nyt veti sauvansa, Abe seurasi liikettä silmänräpäyksessä.  
  
Jossakin siinä vaiheessa, kun ensimmäinen kirous tärisytti huoneen seiniä, Alba näki kuinka Arianan pieni hahmo ilmaantui ovensuuhun.  
  
  
  
Ikään kuin vain muutamaa sydämenlyöntiä myöhemmin huone, joka oli vielä hetkeä aiemmin ollut täynnä huutoa ja loitsujen aiheuttamista tuhoista kieliviä ääniä, oli äkisti aavemaisen hiljainen. Alba tuli ensimmäisenä tietoiseksi käteensä ilmestyneen taikasauvan juurruttavasta painosta, jo ennen kuin hän löysi kieleltään äskettäin lausutut sanat.  
  
Huoneen nurkassa Aben leveähartiainen hahmo oli kyyristyneenä jonkin paljon pienemmän puoleen, suojelevana muurina vielä nytkin kun jokin rationaalinen osa Alban mielessä jo ymmärsi, ettei sillä saavutettu enää mitään.  
  
Käytävällä, saranoiltaan räjäytetyn oven toisella puolen, Gerda nojasi raskaasi hengittäen seinään. Tämän tärisevät kädet olivat punaiset, ja vasta kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Alba tajusi poispyyhityn veren olevan lähtöisin tämän omista kasvoista.  
  
Silmänräpäyksen ajan Alban täytti äkillinen, irrallinen ymmärrys, kun hän vihdoin käsitti oman naiivin ajatusmaailmansa rajallisuuden, ja kuinka se loppupeleissä kertoi enemmän hänestä itsestään kuin ikinä Gerdasta. Oli ollut typerää uskoa ettei tämä koskaan voisi olla mitään muuta kuin se kuvankaunis olosuhteiden uhri ikuisessa kesässä; oli äkkiä itsestään selvää että tämä menisi ja eläisi, saisi ryppyjä kuten kaikki muutkin, tekisi virheitä ja antaisi niiden tapahtua. Gerda jatkaisi hengittämistään ja olemassaoloaan vielä pitkään hänen vaikutuspiirinsä ulkopuolella, koska tämä ei ollut koskaan ollut mitään sellaista mitä kukaan – ei hän, ei yhteiskunta eikä kukaan mies – voisi koskaan toivoa omistavansa, saati sitten kahlitsevansa mihinkään, oli se sitten mitä tahansa sääntöjen ikeestä kokonaiseen jähmettyneeseen hetkeen ajassa.  
  
Gerda ollut koskaan kaivannut häntä pelastamaan itseään, sillä se oli sittenkin aina ollut Alba joka oli sitä vailla, ja nyt heillä molemmilla oli siitä heidän tekojensa seurauksena todisteena tämä: talo, jossa mikään ei enää pidätellyt häntä jäämään.  
  
Samassa Aben kurkusta purkautui eläimellinen valitus, ja kun Alba seuraavan kerran tuli tietoiseksi itsestään hän lojui polvillaan lattialla, käytävän hänen vasemmallaan ollessa jo autio.

 


	2. Epilogi

 

 

_Tammikuu, 1945_

   
  
  
  
Ikä, Alba ei voinut olla ajattelematta, nöyryytti usein naista tavalla johon mikään muu vihollinen ei kyennyt.  
  
Hänen kävellessään halki pidätyssellejä reunustavan käytävän, jokainen otettu askel iski kipua joka säteili suoraan kaikkialle muuallekin hänen kehossaan – ilo, josta kävi kiittäminen yhtälailla vuosia kuin niiden myötä hidastuneita refleksejä. Vielä kymmenen vuotta sitten hän olisi ehkä voinut olettaa keikkuvansa koroissa puhujankorokkeella siinä kahden viikon päästä olevassa Merlinin Ritarikunnan tilaisuudessa, mutta nyt hän halusi ajatella omaavansa tarpeeksi iän tuomaa viisautta hyväksyäkseen sen ajatuksen, että hänen päivänsä tasapainoa haastavissa jalkineissa olivat ohi. Hän ei ollut koskaan juuri perustanut niistä kaikista päätähuimaavimmista virityksistä, hänen jo silloin heikon vasemman polvensa protestoidessa pikaisesti hänen niihin uskaltautuessaan. Gerda oli luonnollisesti tiennyt tarkalleen mihin tähdätä kirouksellaan, onnistuen tehdä mieltymyksestä jatkossa välttämättömyys.  
  
Oli hänen polvessaan leimahteleva kipu millainen hyvänsä, Alba piti huolen ettei osoittanut siitä merkkejä kasvoillaan. Hänen edellään kulkeva nuori vartija, pelkkä poikanen häneen verrattuna, oli jo valmiiksi epäileväinen vilkuillessaan häntä aika ajoin olkapäänsä yli, ikään kuin ihmetellen, mitä hänen kaltaisensa nainen – brittiläinen opettaja - mahtoi tehdä tällaisessa paikassa, saati millä perusteilla hänelle oltiin myönnetty audienssi. Se pisti Alban miettimään, oltiinko tälle ylipäänsä mahdettu edes kertoa, kuka laitoksen nimekkäimmän vangin oli paikallisten taikaviranomaisten haltuun alun perin toimittanut.  
  
Kun he viimein saapuivat oikean sellin ovelle, poika kuitenkin avasi sen mukisematta. _”Sie haben dreißig Minuten”_ , tämä informoi.  
  
Alba nyökkäsi ja astui avatusta ovesta sisään. Hän kuuli kuinka se hänen takanaan suljettiin, ja kuinka monimutkaiselta kuulostava koneisto alkoi valittaen vääntyä paikalleen.  
  
Odottaessaan että hänen silmänsä tottuisivat pimeyteen, Alba puheli, ”Olen pahoillani jos tämä tuli hieman yllättäen. En usko että täällä oltaisiin suhtauduttu mitenkään ymmärtäväisesti siihen, mikäli minun olisi raportoitu nakutelleen salakoputuksia ovenpieleen ennen sisääntuloa.”  
  
Kun hämärä hiljalleen antoi tilaa muodoille ja hahmoille, Gerdan häneen huoneen toiselta laidalta kohdistunut rävähtämätön katse teki ensimmäisten joukossa itsensä tiedetyksi. Tämän hämmästyksestä laajentuneet silmät hehkuivat kuin kaukaiset tähdet vasten tummaa taivasta, kunnes ne lopulta himmenivät räpäytysten myötä ja niistä taittui pois pahin terä. ”Minä vain hämmästyin, siinä kaikki”, tämä selitti tasaisella äänensävyllä. ”Tämä voi kuulostaa hassulta, mutta minä ihan tosissani ehdin jo kuvitella että meidän tapauksessamme ne jäähyväiset tuli enemmänkin kuin jätettyä – samalla siis kun sinä yritit polttaa minut elävältä.”  
  
”Vain koska sinulla oli kokonainen metsä valmiina kaatumaan yhdestä sanasta minun niskaani”, Alba huomautti, nyt jo kalsea vivahde sanoihinsa hiipien.  
  
Hänen yllätyksekseen Gerda purskahti äkkiä nauruun, jossa helisi nyt vieras särmä, ja siltikin se oli pohjimmiltaan liian tuttu. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä oma ilmeesi! Olin varma että minä olin vähintäänkin mennyttä naista sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Sinä se massamurhaaja tässä olet”, Alba totesi tyynesti, koska jos kenellekään oli oikeus tästä asiasta enää vitsailla, niin hänellä.  
  
”Siitä tulikin mieleen – unohdin aiemmin kysyä, minkä syyn nojalla sinä oikein hait lomaa opetustyöstä?” Gerda kallisti kiinnostuneesti päätään. ”Koska minä tiedän ettei vaatimattomuus ole meistä kummastakaan hyve, mutta ’matkustan kukistamaan tämän vuosisadan pelätyimmän pimeyden velhon’ kuulostaa paperilla silti hieman ylpistyneeltä.”  
  
”Minä ilmoitin että syyt olivat perheliitännäisiä.”  
  
Gerda loi häneen tulkitsemattoman katseen, ja pysyi tällä kertaa vaiti.  
  
Paikka, jossa he nyt olivat, oli aikanaan ollut jonkin sortin kalmisto, joka oli sodan kautta saanut uuden elämän viranomaisten käyttämänä bunkkerina. Sileiksi hiottujen kiviseinien lisäksi huoneesta löytyi vain muutama vaivainen lisämukavuus, joista suurimman tilan vei se paljas laveri jolla Gerda tällä hetkellä istui. Ulkona paukkuva pakkanen kurkotteli läpi kiven, saaden seinät hohkaamaan kylmää ja ajatuksen kesän vääjäämättömästä koittamisesta tuntumaan mahdottomalta. Lämpötilan rinnalla Gerdan yksinkertaisen laitoskaavun alta pilkistävät paljaat nilkat vaikuttivat sellaisenaan lähes kapinallisilta, niitä kiertävistä kahleista huolimatta.  
  
Ottaen huomioon että hän oli jo vastoin parempaa käsitystään tullut tänne asti, Alba päätti että muukin vastaava varovaisuus saisi luvan mennä. Hän käveli sellin poikki ja kävi laverille istumaan Gerdan viereen. Oli ollut aika, jolloin tämä olisi pujottanut jalkansa hänen syliinsä, ja kun sen odotuksen haamu nyt väistyi, Alba selvitti kurkkuaan ja sanoi, ”Minä tiedän että sinä hävisit tarkoituksella. Mitä minä olen tullut tänne selvittämään, on miksi.”  
  
Gerda säpsähti, mutta peitti sen nopeasti laiskaa kiinnostusta ilmaisevaan päänkallistukseen. ”Ja mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan että minä tein niin?” tämä tiedusteli.  
  
Alba tiesi, että hän olisi voinut osoittaa imartelevaa armeliaisuutta ja väittää, _Koska minä olen vielä hengissä_. Sen sijaan hän totesi, ”Se, ettei minun täytynyt kangeta sitä sauvaa sinun elottomasta kädestäsi, mitä olisi käynyt ellet sinä olisi luopunut siitä vapaaehtoisesti.”  
  
Sanat kuullessaan Gerda käänsi katseensa pois, ja meni pitkään, ennen kuin tämä taas puhui. Sittenkin kun sanat lopulta tulivat, ne tuntuivat kantautuvan hypnoottisella temmolla jostakin hyvin kaukaa. Huolimatta siitä, että Seljasauva oli tällä hetkellä kätkössä Alban kaavun liepeissä, Gerdan tietävä katse tuntui kuin itsestään liukuvan sitä kohti. ”Älä väitä ettet sinä muka tunne sitä – kuinka se jokainen hetki kerjää sinua ottamaan riskejä, saavuttamaan enemmän, _todistamaan_. Mutta ennen kaikkea se haluaa tulla taistelluksi. Ellen minä kanna sitä, niin kuka seuraavaksi? Koko Eurooppa, hukkumassa vereen yhden sauvan edestä...” Tämän tummiksi käyneet silmät katsoivat äkkiä häneen tavalla, josta hän tiesi, että se tulisi vainoamaan häntä vielä pitkään. ”Ellei joku jätä taipumatta sen tahtoon, tietysti.”  
  
Alba räpäytti hämmästyneesti silmiään. Hän tiedosti, kuinka helppo hänen olisi ollut ohittaa kaikki muu viimeisen kommentin varjolla; jokin osa hänessä edelleen nojautui kohti Gerdan ihailua kuin valoa kohti kurkottava kasvi, ja hän joutui näkemään vaivaa kaivaakseen jostakin suuttumuksen siitä, että Gerda varmasti varsin hyvin tiedosti piirteen ja käytti sitä surutta hyväkseen. ”Sinä siis yrität väittää että kaiken tämän jälkeen sinä äkkiä ymmärrät mitä kohtuus on? Tiedän että oli minun omaa typeryyttäni alun perinkään tulla tänne, mutta pyydän, älä tuhlaa kummankaan meistä aikaa valehteluun.”  
  
Gerda heilautti välinpitämättömästi kättään. ”Usko mitä haluat, ei se minua kiinnosta. Voit samalla teeskennellä vihaavasi minua sen vuoksi mitä minä olen, mutta älä väitä etteikö todellinen syy olisi siinä, mitä sinä pelkäät itse olevasi”, tämä sivalsi. ”Sinä et kestä sitä että niin kauan kuin minä elän, maailmassa on aina yksi henkilö joka tuntee sinut paremmin kuin sinä itse. Sinun onneksesi se ei tule olemaan ongelma enää kauan.”  
  
”Kuinka niin?” Alba tiedusteli tyynesti, yrittäen peittää käsiensä kasvavan tärinän.  
  
Gerda hymähti. ”Sinä et voi kuvitella että mikään lainvoimainen taho luottaa siihen että nämä –” tämä kohotti ranteitaan ja heläytti pilkkaavasti niitä kiertäviä kahleita ”- riittävät pitämään huolen siitä, etten minä ole enää uhka kenellekään. Minä en vain valloittanut Eurooppaa, Alba, minä _häpäisin_ ne jotka sitä ennen hallitsivat. Ja me molemmat tiedämme varsin hyvin mitä valtaapitävät miehet niin tykkäävät tehdä naisille, jotka erehtyvät kuvittelemaan olevansa parempia kuin he.”  
  
”Joten – kuolemantuomio.”  
  
Gerdan olkapäät nytkähtivät; sama välinpitämättömyys paistoi tämän silmistä. ”Niin. Näin meidän kesken, sen voisi jopa katsoa olevan vaihtelua. Minä olen jo kävellyt kuoleman rajat puhki, joten nyt kai on enää jäljellä se viimeinen askel.”  
  
Tämän äänestä kaikuva outo toiveikkuus viimein vastasi siihen kysymykseen, jota Alba oli kantanut mukanaan kaikki nämä vuodet, siitä asti kun ymmärsi Gerdan saaneen käsiinsä ensimmäisen Varjeluksen. Hän ei varsinaisesti tiennyt mitä ajatella siitä, että Elpymiskivi oli edelleen teillä tietämättömillä.  
  
Monet olivat erehtyneet kuvittelemaan että Gerdan taipumus pyrkiä ottamaan hallintaansa myös rajantakaiset voimat oli pelkkä osoitus siitä, kuinka tämä pelkäsi kuolemaa. Niinä hetkinä Alballa oli aina ollut vaikeuksia pitäytyä huomauttamasta, kuinka kuolleiden nostattaminen oli yksinkertaisesti Gerdalle vain yksi kikka muiden joukossa; temppu, jolla todistaa oma ainutlaatuisuutensa. Tämä oli aikanaan ymmärtänyt ettei puoli Eurooppaa olisi koskaan valmis kumartamaan nuorta naista, oli tämän kantamalla sauvalla millainen maine tahansa - mutta se, mikäli kyseisellä naisella oli taito nostattaa kokonainen edesmenneiden armeija, muutti hetkessä kaiken.  
  
Niin paljon kuin Alba olikin valmis antamaan tunnustusta Gerdan luovalle ajattelulle, sitä enemmän hän kyseistä taikuutta halveksi. Hän oli omin silmin todistanut inferiukset, eikä hänen koskaan tulisi olemaan mahdollista nähdä niiden olemuksessa kuin se lopullinen todista siitä, kuinka saavuttamattomaksi heidän yhteinen tavoitteensa todella oli jäänyt. Hän olisi pitänyt sitä Gerdan yrityksenä pilkata häntä, ellei pelkkä ajatus jo olisi ollut itsekeskeisyydessään naurettava.  
  
Sen sijaan että hän olisi mitenkään noteerannut Gerdan viimeisimmät sanat, hän virkkoi, ”Jos jotain, niin viimeiset vuodet ovat aiheuttaneet sen, että Euroopan taikaviranomaisilla on nyt käsissään enemmän rikollisia kuin tiloja minne sijoittaa nämä. Siinä oikeudenkäynnissä jossa minä olin läsnä, joku viimein keksi huomauttaa kuinka sinun Nurmengardisi seisoo tätä nykyä tyhjillään.” Alba antoi sanojensa merkityksen tehdä itsensä tiedetyiksi, kunnes lisäsi sitten, tällä kertaa hiljempaa, ”Siinä samaisessa istunnossa minä vetosin henkilökohtaisesti sinun elinikäisen vankeusrangaistuksesi puolesta.”  
  
Huolimatta siitä että vain joitakin päiviä aiemmin he olivat taistelleet, Gerda näytti sillä hetkellä ensimmäistä kertaa siltä kuin Alban olisi todella onnistunut haavoittaa tätä. Kokonainen elinikä sitten Gerda oli vilkuillut Arianaa pelokkain silmin, piinattuna ajatuksesta joutua oman magiansa kahlitsemaksi, ja äkkiä se sama kauhu oli taas yhtä vahvasti läsnä.  
  
Ennen kuin Alba ehti tehdä mitään, oli Gerda salamannopeasti heittäytynyt eteenpäin kahleissaan ja kiertänyt kätensä hänen kaapunsa liepeisiin. ”Tapa minut”, tämä kuiskasi, katse yhtä vakaana hänen silmissään kuin sanoja puhuva ääni. ”Jos sinä olet koskaan voinut väittää että minulla – meillä – on ollut sinulle mitään merkitystä, sinä teet sen.” Ja sitten, sillä kuusitoistavuotiaan tytön alastomalla kauhulla, _”Ole kiltti.”_  
  
Vasta sillä hetkellä, ensimmäistä kertaa sitten saapumisensa, Alba tunsi voimakkaan kuvotuksen aallon sisällään. Jokin pieni ja kaukainen osa hänestä ehti epätoivoisella vimmalla ajatella _Mitä minä olen tehnyt?_ , kunnes hänen onnistui taas muistaa miksi he olivat nyt tässä hetkessä ja mitä heistä kummastakin oli tullut. Gerda oli ansainnut tämän, samalla tavalla kuin hän oli ansainnut sen, että ensimmäinen hänelle myönnetty mitali tulisi aina olemaan siitä hyvästä, mitä hän oli tällä tehnyt.  
  
Alba pakottautui irrottamaan Gerdan otteen itsestään. ”En voi. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Hetkeksi Gerdan kädet jäivät avonaisina lepäämään tämän syliin, sormet nytkähdellen aika ajoin. Jossakin vaiheessa tämän kynnet olivat kasvaneet pureksituista nysistä pitkiksi ja kaareviksi. Alba tuijotti kyseisiä käsiä ja tajusi edelleen muistavansa miltä ne olivat tuntuneet vasten hänen lanteitaan, hänen kylkiään, hänessä. Hän katsoi niitä, eikä voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka monta elämää ne olivat päättäneet pelkästään tämän kuukauden sisällä.  
  
Viimein Gerdan sormet puristuivat päättäväisiin nyrkkeihin. Alba nosti katseensa kohdaten tämän kasvot ja löysi niiltä hymyn, jota ei ollut vuosien eikä minkään muun onnistunut vielä tärvellä.  
  
_”Életem”_ , Gerda kuiskasi, kotokielinen nimitys kieleltä lähes hellänä vierien ellei sen seuralaisena olisi ollut sitä julkeaa virnettä, ”toivon että jokin päivä jonkun onnistuu vielä osoittaa sinullekin, että raja rakkauden ja julmuuden välillä on toisinaan hämmästyttävän pieni.”  
  
Alba avasi suunsa – sanoakseen mitä, siitä hän ei ollut varma. Osa hänessä halusi kertoa Gerdalle kuinka tämän kohtalo oli ansaittu, jos ei kaikkien tämän rikoksien nimissä, niin ehkä vain siksi, millaisen ihmisen tämä oli hänestä tehnyt. Toinen osa puolestaan paloi häpeällisestä halusta tunnustaa, kuinka hän tunsi olonsa petetyksi; ei koska he olivat nyt tässä, vaan yksinkertaisesti koska Gerda oli aikanaan antanut hänelle maailman, eikä lupauksestaan huolimatta ollutkaan jakamassa sitä hänen kanssaan.  
  
Ennen kuin yhdenkään näistä sanoista onnistui löytää tietää ulos, sellin ovelta kaikui sen avaamisesta kieliviä ääniä.  
  
Heidän aikansa oli lopussa.

 

 


End file.
